


Baby just let it happen

by moonpasta



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby bottle, Baby food, Baby!Louis, Bubble Bath, Consent, Cute, Daddy Liam, Diapers, Fluff, Fun, Headspace, Infantilism, M/M, Milk And Cookies, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toys, boys meet baby, daddy!harry, larry - Freeform, larry all over this mess, larry stylinson - Freeform, occasional sexual scene/glimpse, play dates, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpasta/pseuds/moonpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis desperately wants to go into headspace but he simply can't. One night when the boys are having a movie night Louis goes into headspace, Harry saves the day and many other days. lets also not forget about Liam.<br/>The adventures of Baby Louis.</p><p>past title: Baby Louis!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried here, I really did. I have been working hard on this and I hope you enjoy it ! Don't be afraid to leave comments. Helpful criticism is welcomed !  
> Sadly this was not really edited :P  
> *This is not underage.  
> *I do not own one direction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read

_Dear Diary,_   
_I don't know what to do... I want to go into my headspace but I don’t know how. I always have to wait till the boys leave the house to attempt to go into my headspace but I just can’t seem to go into it. I've been sleeping with a blankie that has word blocks on it, and a stuffed animal. I just can't slip into it. I'm stressed out because of the tour and all I want is to take a break from everything. I don’t know what to do.... I think today I'm going to ask one of the guys to help me out._

I quickly shut my diary and shove it under my pillow when I hear the front door open, quickly taking out my phone I pull up the game angry birds to at least make myself appear normal.

"Lou, are you awake " I hear a familiar Irish accent say through the door.

"yeah, I'm up"

"Well the boys and I were wondering if you wanted to watch movies with us in the living room and have a sleepover"

"yeah, I'm up for that "

I didn’t get a reply all I heard was feet moving away from the door and Niall saying that I had agreed to the sleepover in the distance . I roll out of bed and look around my room for pj's , I spot my blue onesie peeking out of my headspace box. Biting my lip I walk over to it and tuck it back into the box and continue to look for something to wear.

In the end I end up finding a pair of purple fuzzy pj bottoms, with matching socks and a wife beater.

I walk out my room and look for the guys, I find two of the guys in the living room with similar outfits and the other two in the kitchen making popcorn.

"You need any help" I ask

"no, we got it here" they reply in unison.

I simply nodded and left and went over to the living room. I plop down on the couch next to Zayn, and lay my feet in his lap. He gave me a look that screamed his displeasure with the current situation but I simply give him a smile and a wave.

"Louis, can you please move your feet"

"Nope"

He gives me one last look before turning his head to continue his conversation with Liam.  
Out of boredom I look up and start to count the stains left my bugs we had killed on the ceiling.

Sighing heavily I get up and walk my way to the kitchen.

"Are you almost done ?"

"yeah, just give us a sec"The curly headed boy replied

Nodding, I walk out the kitchen and sit back down on the couch. Not long after I sat down on the couch the rest of the boys came in and placed the popcorn, juice and soda on the table in front of the tv.

"Well what are we going to watch?" Zayn asked from beside me.

"Well we have the new Transformers, and we just got surround sound. That would be awesome"Niall said.

"Well no one seems to be saying no to that so why not" I quickly spit out.

The boys shrugged and nodded in agreement. Niall turned off the light, Liam got the blankets and pillows, and Zayn set up the movie. Once everything was set the boys decided to surround me on the couch to get comfortable.

 

*authors pov *

It was about an hour into the movie and Louis started to feel more..... childish.... he sat next to the boys when suddenly he felt something shift and felt the sudden urge to cry.

The boys didn't notice the small sniffles coming from the older lad at first but as time progressed his sniffles became louder.

Harry was the first to notice that something was wrong. Not wanting the embarrass the small boy he simply picked up the crying boy and walked towards the bedroom.

The other boys were too engrossed in the movie to notice their friends leave the room.

Once the two were safely inside Louis's room with the door closed and locked Harry set the small boy down on the bed.

"Lou what's wrong" Harry asked his secret boyfriend.

"Daddy, I scawd" Louis blubbers out

Harry was shocked, Lou had never called him daddy. The boy looked up at him and crawled into the shocked boys lap.

"Dawdy, movie was scawy" he whimpered into Harry's ear.

That's when a thought hit the younger boy, maybe Louis was in headspace. A few weeks ago when Louis was out getting groceries and Harry was making Lou's bed he found his diary.

He knew it was wrong to invade someone's personal space like that but he just couldn't resist.

He found some rather interesting information, he did his research and came to the conclusion that Lou was a little and was struggling to get into his headspace.

"Lou , baby... how old are you?" Harry softly asks the older or maybe younger boy.

The boy only looked up at him with confused eyes and started to cry again.

"shit" Harry whispered under his breath.

" I wa meh dummy" The crying boy wails.

Harry looks around frantically for the boys dummy, he spots a box that's decorated with small stickers poking up from a mountain of clothes in the boys closet.

He rushes over to it and opens it, he could almost aww at what he saw. There were dummies, blankets, onesies, teddy bears and so much more crammed into the small box.

Harry picks up a blue sparkly dummy and hands it to his boyfriend, the older lad quickly pops it into his mouth and starts to frantically suck on it making a small sucking noise.

The crying boy seemed to calm down, so Harry picked the boy and placed him in his lap.

"you okay baby?"

Lou nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"Want to watch a movie while the other boys watch that scary movie" The curly haired boy asked

Lou let out a giggle and clapped meaning yes. Harry took out his phone and found a kids tv show called Bubble guppies.

He watched in amusement as Lou giggled around his dummy and clapped when he was happy.

Soon the little bear got tired and laid his head in the younger boys nap.

"no Lou, we have to give you a bath and put you into pjs" Harry whispered into Lou's hair.

Harry was answered with sound of annoyance but also a quick nod. He gently took Lou off his lap and stepped out the room to see if the area was clear.

He saw all the boys knocked out with the tv still on, he shook his head while chuckling to himself.

"Bath time lou" Harry said before picking Lou up and placing him on his hip. The two boys rushed out the room and into the bathroom. Harry locked the door and began undressing Lou, he stopped every so often to kiss the tiny boys cheeks.

"Will you be a good boy and stay on the counter while I set up the bath for you ? "

Lou simply nodded and continued to suck on his dummy, Harry turned around prepped the water and body wash. He turned around when he was done and saw that Lou was in the same spot looking directly at him with wide curious eyes.

Harry picked the smaller boy up and gently placed him in the bath, he quickly bathed the boy, and dressed him.

They walked back to Lou's room, well more Harry walked to the room.

"Wanna sleep with daddy ? "

"yes"

Smiling he took off his pants and shirt leaving him in his boxers. The curly headed boy tucked them both into bed. They slept peacefully through the night.

Harry was oddly happy with this experience, hopefully Lou wouldn't freak out once he got out of headspace.


	2. Chapter two !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to turn this one shot into a short story, maybe even a book. I have a few things planned out but I'm not too sure. It's only been a day and I already have gotten two messages asking me to write a sequel. So instead of a sequel why not make this into a really short story ! 
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this part, it was a tad rushed and was not really edited with a fine tooth comb.   
> As of right now the "book" is not marked as private but soon I will make it only readable for people who have an account.

*Authors pov* 

It was about 5 am and Harry was wide awake staring at the ceiling, he had slept for a couple of hours before he simply couldn't sleep any more. 

The curly headed boy sighed, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend. He wanted to sleep so badly but he couldn't. Soon he felt his body shutting down and he happily let the darkness take over him. 

It couldn't have been that long after before he felt Louis moving in his arms, opening his eyes he looked at the fragile boy and softly started to comb the boys hair with his hands. It wasn't long before Louis woke up and looked directly at Harry. 

The older boy didn't say a word, he simply sighed and hid is face in his boyfriends neck. 

"What's wrong love, are you still in head space?" Harry questioned. 

The question must have triggered Louis or something because he started to sob softly, he made little gasping sounds in-between each breath. 

"Oh, baby... what's wrong?" The younger boy whispered into the smaller boys hair. 

"y-y-you t-think I'm w-weird d-don't you" The smaller boy stuttered out. 

"NO, no, no I don’t think your weird, you just went into head space " 

"How do you even know about that ??" The smaller boy asked looking up at the green eyed boy. 

Harry blushed a deep red and kissed the blue eyed boy's cheek. 

"Ummm... I read your diary a few weeks ago." 

The fragile boy wasn't shocked ,he knew it was going to happen one day. He did after all keep it in a pretty obvious place. Nodding he turned his body away from Harry's. 

"no don’t do that, look at me Louis" Harry said while grabbing the boys slightly chubby cheeks and turning his body to make the boy face him. 

The blue eyed boy looked up and looked into Harry's eyes and waited for him to speak. 

"I love you baby, I love you, I love you so much.... I will always be here for you no matter what. You think that I find you weird for this but the truth is I love you even more. I've known about this for a while now, I know.....well I knew that you were having trouble getting into you headspace and I was going to confront you but yeah... I love you. I really enjoyed this actually. I did some research and it really helped me through this. I would love to be with you on this.... I'm always here for you. okay?" Harry said quickly. 

The older boy started to sniffle at his boyfriends words, he excepted him and actually wanted to be there for him. He enjoyed taking care of Louis. That brought a small smile onto the boys face. 

"Thank you.. I love you too" He whispered barely audible but Harry caught what he was saying. 

Nodding Harry scooped the boy into his arms and rocked both of them back and forth slowly in the couch. They both knew that they had to discuss more about this to settle things. Harry knew what to do and how to take care of Louis but they still had to talk things out. 

"Lou" Harry said 

"yeah" 

"Can we ummm maybe try getting you into h-head space again" The curly headed boy shyly asked 

The shyness of the boy brought an even bigger smile on the boy, Louis giggled and nodded. 

"But first we have to make sure the boys are not around...I will go check" Lou replied and got up to check on the boys before Harry could even protest. 

Harry waited for maybe ten minutes and he was starting to get finicky ,where could Lou be.   
Not too long after they small boy came back in blushing as red as an apple. Lou scurried over to Harry, plopped himself in his lap and hid his face in his boyfriends beck. 

 

"what's wrong Lou?" Harry asked the blushing boy. 

Harry was met with silence, he lightly shook the boy. 

"Lou baby... what happened" he asked again. 

"I-I'm still in my onesie" Louis mumbled out 

"oh, so that means the boys are still here then,baby" Harry looked down at the boy with wide eyes. 

Louis nodded and nuzzled his boyfriends neck, Harry rubbed the boys back attempting to avert his attention. He felt Louis calm down after some time, the boy simply sat there. 

"Well that’s okay, the boys are leaving tomorrow for two days, that means we can ease you into little space" Harry cooed 

"I guess, I wanted to make you happy though daddy........." Louis whimpered 

"Just being next to you and knowing that you are mine makes me happy baby" Harry said and kissed the boy on the cheek. 

Louis nodded slowly and picked his head up to look up at Harry. 

"we have to talk about all of this" the small boy whispered breaking the silence. 

"I know" 

" Do you want to talk about it now or.." 

"Now, just to get it over with" Louis replied 

"Okay, lets talk... so....how old are you when you are in little space and what are your boundaries and what not" 

"I don't really have a set age...... I guess around 1 maybe even 3.......... I don’t have many boundaries Harry, you know what I like and don't like. You have done your research. But one thing is I don't want anything sexual while I'm in head space, that will just take me out of head space and confuse me. Two... this is a little embarrassing, I want rules... not heavy set rules but rules where like I have to crawl and only eat and drink when you give me something. Things like that" 

"wow, that was a little long..." 

"I know... I would really love for you to make the rules" 

" I will try.... but I'm kind of new to this" 

That causes Louis to giggle and poke Harry's nose. 

"I know that silly" 

They smile at each other for a while and talk about silly things for a while. Their childish banter was cut short when a knock was heard on the door. Louis was the first to react and jumped out of bed quickly changing out of his onesie much to his displeasure, and into a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Harry was the one who responded to the person behind the door. 

"yes?" 

"ayye the lads and I are going out for maybe two hours, we just wanted to tell you" The person who Harry realized was Zayn said. 

"That's alright mate" Harry said. 

"Harry? is that you? are you in there with Louis?" Zayn asked realizing that the person he was talking to was Harry. 

"uh yeah, We are talking about something" Harry quickly fibbed 

"oh OK" Zayn replied obviously confused. 

Once the two boys heard foot steps moving away from the door they both looked at each other and whispered shit. That was a little too close, they had to keep the door locked just in case some one barged in but it seemed a bit weird that the two of them were in a room together with the door locked. 

After a few beats of silence they smiled at each other. 

'"Sooo... you want to take a bath ?" Louis giggled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What would you like in the next chapter?? I have some ideas and someone gave me an Idea but I would still like more ideas :)


	3. Chapter 3 :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, I made my dead line :3
> 
> This was a bit rushed and wasn't really edited. 
> 
> Sadly not all of your lovely ideas were crammed into this chapter, some ideas will be in the other chapters. Others are going to be spread across multiple chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful support so far, it's only been like a week :P

*Authors pov* 

"Louis will you please stop splashing me" Harry uttered in his deep voice 

"Nope" Louis replied back popping the p 

The couple where currently in their large bathroom, in the tub and with the door locked. They had been sitting comfortably with Louis in Harry's lap for a while simply breathing before the small boy had gotten the brilliant idea to splash his curly headed boyfriend. It was amusing at first for Harry but the splashing soon became annoying to him. 

He didn't want to say anything to the boy who was giggling away because he seemed to be in head space, he didn't appear to be fully engrossed into it but the boy seemed pretty far into it. 

Harry knew that if he said anything harsh to the boy he would burst into tears. 

"Baby, why are you disobeying daddy?" Harry questioned Louis hoping to get a reaction from him. 

The question made Louis stop abruptly, and look into Harry's eyes. The green eyed boy saw tears starting to develop in his baby's eyes and he started to curse mentally. 

"No baby don’t cry" The curly eyed boy said while kissing the boys cheeks 

It was too late because the boy was already bawling into Harry's chest. 

"I sowwy daddy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Louis sobbed into Harry's chest. 

Louis climbed into Harry's lap and continued to sob. Harry's eyes widened and he moved the boy slightly to the side because the crying boy had sat directly on his member. 

"Sweetie, why don’t we finish up in here and go get some food" Harry whispered 

"O-okay" Louis sobbed out 

Nodding Harry unplugged the drain and rinsed himself and Louis off, he quickly dressed Louis in sweatpants and a t-shirt while he just stayed in his boxers. 

The two walked over to the kitchen, Louis sat down at the table waiting to be served and Harry went behind the counter to cook some food. 

While Harry was cooking he thought about the rules he could give Louis, he didn't come up with many but he had at least a couple more hours left to think. 

Louis was getting bored, actually he was beyond bored. Watching Harry cook was interesting at first but it quickly became boring. He slid off the stool and fled the room without Harry noticing. 

The giddy boy ran over to his room and looked around for his teddy bear, he soon spotted the bear on top of a shelf. Knowing that he would not be able to reach he dragged a chair over to the shelf, climbed on it and attempted to reach the bear. His arms were too short so he climbed back down and got some books to put on the chair. Before he could even balance on the books he fell. 

There was a loud thud and Louis was sure that Harry heard, it wasn't long before he burst into tears and Harry came rushing onto the room. 

Harry was shocked to see the mess around the room and Louis crying on the floor, he sprung into action and rushed over to Louis. 

"Oh, baby..... You fell didn't you..." Harry said 

He didn't get an answer from the boy at first but he got a small nod. Sighing he picked Louis up and brought him to the bathroom. 

"Where does it hurt ,boo?" He asked 

Louis sobbed and pointed towards his bum, Harry released the sigh that he has been holding in for a while. He was glad Louis hadn't hit his head. 

"okay, well I can't do much for you.... I can massage it" 

Louis didn't say a word, so Harry pulled down the boys pants and underwear and massaged the crying boys plump butt till he stopped crying. 

"I-I'm good, daddy" Louis shyly said 

"OK, boo " 

"I'm sorry, daddy" 

"For what ?" Harry questioned 

"For leaving and getting hurt" Louis replied 

Harry sighed and hugged the boy. 

"That was partly my fault, I didn't tell you the rules so you didn't know what you could and couldn't do, Why don't we go to your room and discuss the rules eh" 

"Okay.." Louis said in a small voice. 

Harry scooped Louis into his arms and carried him over to his room, once the two were inside the room he sat them both down on the bean bags in the corner. 

"I'm going to write these down too" Harry mumbled to himself while reaching for a purple pen ,stickers and a sheet of paper. 

Louis didn't utter a single word during the whole process. 

"well.. Rule one: You have to be around me at all times when you are in head space. Rule two: You have to let me feed you when I say so. Rule three: When we are in private you must call me daddy. Rule four: You must wear nappies when you are in head space, you didn't wet but just in case. Rule five: You must respect me and the boys. Rule six: It’s not really a rule but when you disobey or act bratty you will be punished." 

Louis nodded at every single rule. "Harry.... thank you...." Louis said. 

"You're not in head space any more....." Harry stated 

Louis laughed and nodded. 

"I guess the talking of rules, and serious talk pushed me out of head space" Louis said. 

"Well, you're fine with the rules " Harry questioned 

"Yep... maybe not the diaper one..." Louis blushed 

"oh...I'm not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to. But if you wet in your head space I might just have to..." The curly headed boy stated 

"deal...." 

"good" Harry said smiling. 

After a few beats of silence Louis opened his mouth. 

"Harry " 

"yes, love" Harry replied 

"Please don’t let this get on the way of our sex life..." Louis said while blushing. 

Harry let out a small laugh. 

"Never, babe" Harry replied before kissing his lover square on the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What do you think of Louis and Harry so far?   
> Question 2: What do you want the boy's reaction to be ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis does stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty short chapter, not the best either but I felt bad for not updating.

*Authors pov*  
Once the boys finished their discussion they went back to the kitchen to finish up breakfast. It wasn't that long before Louis fell back into his head space, with all the babying Harry was doing to Louis it was bound to happen. 

When breakfast was finished Harry picked up Louis and brought him back to his bedroom, and set him down on the bed with a couple of toys.  
The curly headed boy went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up the kitchen, he washed Louis's bowl quickly and dried it so he could place it back in the cute box inside Louis's room. 

When Harry finished, he gathered up all of the toys, and other things that was left inside the den and bathroom. He smiled at the small teddy bears, and toy cars that he picked up. There weren't many, maybe five or six but it was something. 

As Harry walked closer to the door he realized that his arms where full and he wouldn't be able to open the door. Before he could actually even attempt to open the door the door swung open to reveal a very sad looking Louis, with tears going down his face, The boy looked more upset than anything.

Harry was quick to react and set the toys on the bed, before going on his knees.

"Buddy, what's wrong?" Harry asked the sniffling boy. 

Louis simply shook his head, and turned around not wanting to look at Harry.  
It was then that Harry saw the wet patch on Louis's bum, he smiled knowingly. 

"did you wet??" Harry questioned. 

Louis stiffened and quickly turned back around, he looked at Harry and broke out into another round of sobs. 

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean t-to" Louis gasped out in-between sobs. 

"I know you didn't boo, It was an accident" Harry cooed. 

"S-sorry" Louis mumbled 

"It's okay, lets get you cleaned up though, after that we can watch a movie. How does that sound?" The green eyed boy said. 

Louis nodded and took a hold of Harry's hand. Harry's heart fluttered happily at the small gesture.  
Louis waddled a bit walking to the bathroom, but they made it. Harry shimmied the smaller boy out of his wet bottoms, cleaned him up a bit and dressed him in a pair of new undies and sweats. Harry thought about putting him in a nappie but Louis had said that he didn't want to wear them and Harry was not about to ruin anything by taking advantage of this moment. 

"Is that better??" Harry questioned 

Louis nodded and raced back to his bedroom to attempt to set up the movie, Harry laughed and followed right making sure that the smaller boy didn't harm himself. 

"When he gets out of head space we are going to talk about nappies" Harry thought to himself. 

Once Harry reached the room he closed the door and saw Louis rummaging through the small folder of movies.  
It wasn't long before he found the movie that he was looking before, and brought It to Harry. 

It was "Happy feet".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The questions will be a bit... different 
> 
> 1) How are you liking the book so far?  
> 2) What are you thoughts about this type of relationship?  
> 3) would you consider yourself open minded ?  
> 4) What would you guys like me to call you?? (gender neutral names only)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Another short chapter, sorry lovelies !
> 
> -This chapter is a bit different, it's in Louis's pov. That was just a glimpse though, I am planning to do a full on in depth chapter for both Harry and Louis in their own povs.
> 
> \- This was only lightly edited so please be nice.
> 
> -Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm really busy with a lot of things.

*Louis's pov* 

Harry and I were sprawled out on my bed, our bodies were close together and I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. We were watching Happy feet but I wasn't paying much attention to it, instead I was playing with his curls. I couldn't help but giggle every so often, his brown messy curls were a mess and they bounced every time I poked them. I don’t think Harry realized what I was doing, he seemed pulled in by the movie. 

My mind was a little foggy and mixed because I wasn't fully into my head pace but I was some what in it. I was starting to worry about some real world problems and that was taking me farther out of my head space, I didn't enjoy it one bit but I couldn't control it. 

What if the boys found out about all of this? I mean Harry is my boyfriend and we said from the beginning that we would be open minded in our relationship, and that we wouldn't judge so I wasn't too worried about him finding out. I'm just not too sure about the rest of the boys, we've known each other for ages and I trust them but that does not make me feel 100% comfortable. 

Harry must have noticed that something was off because he turned to face me. 

"Lou, what's wrong ?" 

"N-nothing" I stuttered out quickly 

"don't lie to me, tell me what's wrong" He said sternly 

I whimpered a bit, I didn't like getting scolded. 

"What if the boys find out and they think I'm disgusting?" I whispered. 

It took Harry a moment to catch on to what I was saying,It didn't take long for him to catch on though. 

"Love they won't ever think that, they boys are very open minded and would never hurt you or anything, If for some odd reason they do react badly if they find out, I will shut them up" he whispered back. 

Not wanting to say anything else, I simply nodded and layed my head down on his chest. We fell into a comfortable silence, I could tell that Harry had wanted me to answer him but I just didn't want to. 

"The boys should be coming back soon, it’s been a while" Harry said breaking the silence. 

Nodding I snuggled into Harry, I wanted to feel warm and protected and he was the only one that could make me feel that way. 

Not even two minutes after I got myself comfortable in Harry's arms, the front door banged open and multiple feet were heard throughout the house. 

Looking up at Harry I gave him a look telling him that we should probably move and make ourselves look "normal". 

It makes me sad that we have to hide even the simplest part our relationship, I was almost certain that they would at least be accepting of us just dating. 

Harry was the first to get up, he moved me gently to the side and stood up. I was the second one to get up, I only got to sit up before I looked up at Harry and burst into a fit of giggles. 

He looked down at me with some concern, but I kept on giggling. Harry sat down next to me and waited for me to finish my giggle fit. 

"why are you laughing?" He questioned 

"If you could see yourself you would be too" I somehow managed to get out in between giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (personal and simple) Questions: 
> 
> -Any non binary folk here?   
> -Crushes?? describe them :)  
> -Goals for the rest of the year?  
> -Favorite thing about this book?   
> -Things you want to see in this book?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait I honestly just couldn't write or I had no ideas. This is more of a filler chapter and it's not that long. I will try my best to bring more to you guys, and maybe even a longer chapter in the future.

Louis: 

Life really sucks sometimes, maybe that’s why Harry and I are currently listening to the boys rant away about their boring as fuck trip to the mall. I love these guys but sometimes they can be a bit....eh. 

I guess Harry was feeling the same way because when I looked over to where he was he had the most tortured look on his face. 

I honestly don't know how the boys didn’t notice that we were bored as hell because we were making it so painfully obvious. I actually kind of felt bad because it honestly seems like they thought this story was the bomb diggity or something. 

 

"So after that we went to Carvel and this girl came up to us and literally started to cry" Niall rambled out enthusiastically. 

This was getting more painful and boring by the minute and really all I want to do is sleep with my paci, which is a weird feeling because I honestly feel more "big" than usual so I shouldn't be feeling so little but things happen I guess. 

"Niall I would love to hear the end of this story but I really don't feel good right now, I think I'm gonna go lie down" Harry suddenly blurted out. 

"Oh maybe I should come with you to make sure you're okay" I quickly chirped out. 

"Oh it's cool, I'll just tell you the story later" 

"Thanks man" 

Taking on the helper act I walked over to Harry and helped him up. I mean he did most of the work but we made it look like it was me doing all the heavy lifting. 

We quickly walked out of the room and into his room, Harry locked the door before we did anything. 

"Well that was utterly boring" Harry mumbled out 

"I know!" 

"where did you but the small box I gave you to put inside your room?" 

"Over there, why?" The tall green eyed boy asked me while pointing to some random corner of the room. 

I didn't bother answering him, I just walked over to the box and dropped to my knees in front of it and opened it. 

After some rummaging I found a blue pacifier with dark blue hearts on it, and a bright blue blankie. 

I put the paci in my mouth and dived for the bed, in the process I had managed to wrap the blanket around myself. 

It wasn't long before I felt the bed dip a little bit and arms wrap around my small body. I think Harry realized what I wanted to do because I felt his chest start to vibrate and then I heard him humming an unfamiliar tune in my ear. 

I giggled quietly when I figured out what song it was, it was the bubble guppies theme song. Turning around to face him, I watched him hum the tune before humming along. 

"It's nice that we can have these moments Arry" I mumbled out around the paci 

" I know Lou, you know I love you right?" 

"I know you love me Hazza, I love you too" 

Dropping the paci from my mouthI reached up to softy peck his lips, it was nothing more than a peck and that made me really happy that not everything was about rough make out sessions or sex. 

" You're tired Lou, you should sleep" 

" I will Hazza"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions: 
> 
> 1) Any transgender/non binary friends here ???
> 
> 2) Tell me about yourselves 
> 
> 3) What do you want to happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was is decently longer, it's a filler but i felt bad since I haven't been frequent with updates .   
> So this is the second day in a row updating.
> 
> -This was not really edited, I'm planning on doing a huge edit sooner or later.

Authors pov: 

Harry wasn't trying to be creepy, he really wasn't but Louis just looked so pretty when he slept. Lou has been asleep for about an hour and Harry just couldn’t bring himself to sleep, Louis just looked absolutely adorable swaddled up in his blanket and sucking on the bright blue pacifier. 

His peace was soon interrupted when a knock sounded on the door. 

"Harry, are you feeling any better? I brought you some soup" Liam's voice sounded through the door. 

"shit" Harry mumbled under his breath. 

"Umm, I'll be there in a second" The curly headed boy quickly said 

"oh that's okay, just don't take to long I don't want it to become cold" 

"I won't" 

Harry quickly pulled the blue dummy from the tiny boys mouth, causing him to whimper but his whimpers ceased when he reached next to him to grab the teddy bear that was lying next to him. 

Sighing the panicked boy attempted to pull the teddy out of the boys hands but couldn't, Harry never knew that his baby had such a tight grip. 

Sighing again Harry left the teddy bear, picked the small boy up and gently placed him on the green bean bag that was placed in the corner of the room. 

Once he knew that the Louis was still asleep he ruffled up his hair and the bed a bit to make it look as if he was sleeping the whole time. 

Before going over to the door Harry did a once over of the room to make sure everything looked in place and to his pleasure everything was. 

The tall lad reached over and unlocked the door allowing Liam to walk in. 

"Oh, you must have woken you up....sorry about that" Liam said 

"No it's fine, don't worry" Harry said while walking over back to his bed. 

"Well do you feel any better?" 

" A little but a I still feel like shit" 

"oh, well I came prepared because I have meds" 

"oh gosh thanks man, can you just put it next to the soup on the table? I'll have both in a second." 

"No problem Harry you're one of my friends, I care about you. Well I better go, tell Louis that there is soup in the pot on the stove." 

"I will, thanks Liam" 

"No problem" Liam said while stepping out the door and closing it. 

The curly headed boy waited a bit making sure that Liam wasn't going to come back in before rushing over to the boy and locking it. 

"praise that I locked the door, damn" he mumbled under his breath 

He walked over to the bean bag and picked up the sleeping boy and placing him under the covers of his bed. 

Laying down beside the boy he continued his earlier creepy ways and watched the boy sleep, he watched as the boys chest rose and fell over time. 

It wasn't very long before the sleeping boy woke from his slumber. 

It wasn't a shock for Louis to see Harry in the morning, not at all but what did shock him was the absence of his paci. He's woken up many morning with his paci next to him or on the floor but from what he could see at the moment his paci was nowhere to be seen and that worried the by deeply. 

He couldn't help it, he really couldn't but he started to cry, a couple tears turned into a waerfall in a matter of seconds. 

"oh baby... what's wrong? please tell me what's wrong" Harry whispered to the crying boy before gathering him up in his arms. 

"w-w-w-where is my p-paci" the crying boy sobbed out. 

"oh sweetie" Harry said in realization.Still carrying the crying boy in his arms like a child, he stood up and walked over to the second bean bag and picked him up. 

"Here it is sweet pea, sorry Liam came in and I had to move stuff around so he wouldn't found out" Harry said while handing the paci over to the Louis. 

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you DH" Louis practically yelled. 

"what does DH mean??" 

"Oh....Daddy Harry" Louis mumbled out while blushing 

"aww that’s so cute, don't be shy!" 

"shhhutup !" 

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear those words come out your mouth sweetheart." 

"Sorry DH" 

"It’s okay Lou" 

Lou started to giggle, it was a high pitched giggle but it made Harry's knees go weak . 

His giggle was cut short and the once giggling boy looked dead straight into Harry's eyes. 

"I think we should tell Liam"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions: There is a lot since it's been a while and I am hardcore procrastinating.
> 
> 1) what tea do you like the most? 
> 
> 2) what plants do you like the most?
> 
> 3) What is your favorite animal??
> 
> 4) Anybody know french?
> 
> 5) where are you guys from? 
> 
> 6) What is your number one fave thing to do?
> 
> 7) fave place to just chill?
> 
> 8) Favorite book?


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm about 99% sure that this is going to be the longest chapter so far. It's kind of a filler but it does introduce one new character and some other things.
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely day.

Harry wasn't expecting the smaller boy to say anything like that for a while, you could say that he was speechless.

Harry was always a supportive guy, as long as whatever was happening was not negative so it wasn't a shocker when a he nodded soon after.

"only if you want to, but can you tell me what brought this up? from what I understood was that you were nowhere near ready to tell anybody "

"you saw what just happened! You had to fix everything and hide what was in sight. What happens if next time the door isn't locked, or the boys come home early! At least if we tell Liam maybe we can warn him and he can warn us about when the boys are coming home, I don't know...maybe he can babysit me too when I'm in headspace. I feel bad for taking you away from the rest of the boys so maybe a couple times he can babysit me!" The older boy rambled on

"Babe shh" the curly headed boy cooed

Blushing Louis nodded and stopped rambling to let Harry speak.

"If this is what you want then we will do it, we can even have him babysit you or we can just have a playdate with all three of us if you want."

"o-okay"

"well now that we have that cleared up when do you want to tell him?"

"s-soon,maybe later on tonight. It's 9:40 and it's getting late so can we wait till the other boys are asleep?" The older boy mumbled out while nuzzling Harry's neck.

"Okay that sounds like a plan, are you tired? you can go to sleep if you want love, you just have to eat first."

"I'm not tired !" The older boy snapped his head up to look at Harry.

"It seems like you are, you didn't get to sleep much..."

"no, no, I'm awake as can be ! I can show you!" Louis said with hooded eyes.

"nope, it's naptime!"

"No,I don't wanna"

"It's only going to be for an hour or two okay, it's not going to be bad."

Louis quickly wiggled out of Harry's arms and ran into the walk in closet.Sighing Harry walked over to the closet and opened it.

"Lou, you have to get some sleep so you have enough energy to stay up later so we can tell Liam" Harry spoke into the "empty closet"

The boy was hiding and he was hiding well too,but not for long.

"I'll give you candy if you come out!!" 

As soon as those words came out of Harry's mouth Louis ducked out of his hiding spot behind the mass of clothes piled on the floor and ran into Harry.

"you promise??"

"I promise, now let's get you to bed"

Harry picked up the boy and placed him gently on the nearby bed, he took the Spider Man covers and the regular covers off the bean bag and placed it over the boy.

"Are you going to sleep too?" The sleepy boy mumbled

"Nope, I have to get your candy boo"

Pouting the boy nodded "okay, see you soon"

"see you soon doll" Harry whispered and leaned down and kissed the almost sleeping boys head.

Harry knew from the start that Louis was tired, and the almost sleeping boy laying on the bed was enough proof.

Looking back one more time Harry grabbed his jacket and slipped on a pair of new pants befor walking out the bedroom.

Harry was met with a worried looking Liam.

"where are you going? you should be in bed.."

"I'm just stepping out for a bit to get something, I'm feeling a bit better."

"Are you sure? If you still don't feel well going outside could make you feel worse!"

"I'm sure Liam, don't worry about it. But hey do you need anything outside" Harry chuckled out.

"okay, and no I don't need anything outside. But please be safe Harry."Liam warned

"I will"

Liam was the first to walk away and Harry was happy that he was not the one to have to walk away first. He hated leaving first, it always irked him.

Harry made it a goal to walk out the house unnoticed and he succeeded with only a few scares.

Once outside the small house, Harry walked over to his newish car that he brought from the local car dealership and hopped into the car.

It wasn't long before he pulled out the driveway and drove to the farthest yet closest supermarket he knew that sold some of Louis's favorite candy.

He noticed on his way there, that there was a small kink shop, wondering if they carried anything pertaining to his thing with Louis he made it a goal to stop there on his way back.

Walking into the busy supermarket was anything but easy, it was a cultural supermarket so it was filled to the brim.

Harry quickly grabbed a small cart to carry and walked around the store and dropping some candy into the cart every so often.

Once the cart got a little too heavy for Harry he walked over to check out, it was even more hectic there than anywhere else in the store. There was a lot of babies crying and people not using their indoor voices much to his annoyance.

Once he paid for everything Harry practically sprinted out the supermarket and sped away, you could say that Harry practically hated the supermarket but he did it for the one he loved.

Harry drove a bit slower this time so he could look for the kink shop. He really didn’t have to because the store wasn't too shy about promoting their business.

Blushing, Harry parked in the parking lot and scurried into the shop. He was met with the smell of leather and maybe fruit.

The two guys at the counter seemed to be around Harry's age which he was grateful for but also a tad embarrassed.

One of the boys turned their attention to Harry and smiled.

"Welcome, everything with a green tag is 10% off, everything with a purple tag is 20% off and anything with a yellow tag is by one get one free. My name is Brian and I'll be the one helping you out today" the boy, Brian said in a cheery voice while coming out from behind the counter.

When Brian reached Harry he stuck out his hand for Harry to shake, and Harry did as implied.

"So do you have a name that I can call you by?"

"H-Harry"

"Well hello Harry, can you tell me what you're looking for today?"

blushing Harry shook is head no.

"Well you gotta tell me so I can help you, silly" Brian said sweetly almost childlike

"Ummm, I need something for my boyfriend."

"Well go on, I can't ready your mind" Brian laughed out.

"baby stuff..."

"OHHH, is he a little?" Brian said, eyes becoming brighter.

"y-yeah.."

"great, let's go!" Brian jumped with glee and started to drag Harry around the store.

Harry had an inkling that Brian was possibly a little too, just by his happiness about the topic.

"so what does he need? " Brian asked when they reached the Isle.

"He doesn't have much and I can't have anything too big in the house."

"That's fine, so does he need a paci, a bottle, sippy cups, diapers. etc?"

"Well no to diapers, maybe another paci and a bottle?"

"Sounds good to me, do you know what brand you want?"

"no... I don't.."

"hmm, well I personally prefer nuk's for paci's they just feel better to me" Brian said while looking at Harry.

That's when Harry knew for sure that Brian was a little, what else could he be? the boy just said his preferred brand of pacifiers. Harry thought.

"You're a little?" Harry questioned

Blushing, Brian nodded a yes

"That's cool, this might sound a bit weird but would you like to meet my boyfriend one day? He doesn't have any friends that are littles, well at least to my knowledge.." Harry mumbled out while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I would love to! Just give me your phone and I'll give you my number"

Nodding Harry handed his phone over to the shorter boy, he watched as the boys skinny fingers tapped away at his phone.

"okay here" Brian quipped out while handing Harry his phone back.

"Thank you" Harry replied back smiling.

"It's no problem, I love meeting new people! Now really though do you want to get the nuk? Josh back there gets cranky when he has to handle other customers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questions:
> 
> 1) What do you think about Brian?
> 
> 2) What should Harry buy?
> 
> 3) I'm just curious but are any littles reading this? I always like to know who is reading my work!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shortish chapter compared to the last one but something important happens here. Hopefully from here the story will start to advance into something more. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you for being here for me and commenting, I've been working on this since late December, I know that I'm taking a while but thank you. 
> 
> I really enjoy writing and I' happy with how things are coming along, with this book I've accomplished a couple goals in my writing journey.

After that Harry didn't spend too much time inside the shop, he did end up getting three Nuk paci's in the size that he thought Louis would like, a bowl, a sippy cup, a plate and utensils that all were prince themed. 

Once he checked out he waved a bye to Brian with the promise of texting him to plan the playdate.  
When he walked out of the tiny shop he was met with a downpour of rain, sighing he quickly ran over to his car and dropped the bags into the trunk of the car.  
Harry drove the longish distance back to the house, stepping out of the car he went straight to the trunk and hid the bag with the "supplies" in the bags of candy.  
Closing the trunk with his hip he walked over to the front door of the house and unlocked it. 

"I'm home" He yelled. 

Not bothering to wait for a reply from the boys he practically sprinted over to his room where he left Louis. He opened the door slowly just in case the older of the was still sleeping.  
Peeking into the room he saw Louis cuddled up under the massive amount of blankets and hugging the body pillow next to him tightly. It sounded like he was mumbling something in his sleep but Harry wasn't too sure about what he was saying. Harry walked into the room slowly and softly shut the door and locked it, not wanting to awaken the sleeping boy.  
Placing the bag of candy and other things inside the bottom draw of his night stand he began to strip down to his boxers. He gave Louis one last look before climbing into bed next to him and pulling him into his arms so the boys head was resting against Harry's chest. 

Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep, he dreamt of simple things it wasn't anything unusual. 

The two slept in bed for about an hour before Louis's phone rang waking the both of them up.  
Louis was the first to awaken and soon after Harry woke up, Louis was a bit shocked to see Harry next to him but he realized that the curly headed boy must have come back and decided to take a nap with him. 

Looking over to his phone Louis saw the name " Liam", he didn't bother to pick it up. He knew that within thirty minutes to an hour he would see the boy, if it was an emergency Liam would have texted him first with the word" emergency" and then called. That was just how the boys worked things out.  
Rolling over again so he could face Harry he let out a huff. 

"Hi dh" 

"Hi pumpkin" 

Louis didn't answer Harry, he simply wrapped his arms around him and rested his head against the younger boys chest. The boys stayed like that for some time, just listening to the others breathing. Content as can be. 

"Louis?"

"yes?" 

"Can I ask you something real quick?' 

"You know you can ask me anything babe, go ahead" 

"are you sure you want to tell Liam? it's only been a little over a day since I started this with you. I love doing this, but... gosh I don't know how to word this. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?' Harry rambled 

Louis nodded and stayed silent so he could organize his thoughts before speaking. 

" I think I understand what you're trying to say, you think it's a bit soon to tell Liam about the little thing. Maybe we can hold of discussing that with him today, do you think that we can at least talk about our relationship in general with him?" Louis mumbled while play with Harry's hair.

"Hmm yeah we can do that,actually the boys should be asleep right now we can tell him now" 

"Okay…well let me get ready real quick and you should to" 

The two of them didn't bother to dress too nicely. They simply put on pajama bottoms, and called it quits. 

"Are you ready L?" 

"Yeah Dh" Louis replied while skipping over to Harry. 

Harry was the first to walk out of the room, he noticed that all the lights were off including Liam's but Liam had a habit of staying up late watching things on Netflix.  
Once he was sure him and Louis could walk over to Liam's room without getting caught, he took Louis hand in his and made the quick walk over to Liam's.  
Louis being more than eager, knocked first on the door of Liam's room. 

"Come in" 

The two boys didn't hesitate to open the door. 

"Yeah?" Liam questioned not bothering to look up at the two, he was too engrossed in his show. 

"Uh…we have something we want to tell you.." Louis squeaked out. 

Nodding Liam shut the face of his laptop down and looked up at the boys before him. 

"Well sit down and tell me, don't leave me hanging here" 

Harry nodded and locked the door while Louis walked over to Liam's bed quickly followed by Harry soon after. 

"Spit it out guys" Liam said after a couple seconds. 

"Well…um Louis and I are dating" Harry mumbled out. 

Louis didn't say anything he just sat there blushing and looking around the room. He wasn't paying much attention actually. He was thinking about how much he wanted his paci at the moment and how Dh's arms would feel around him. 

He knew that they were risky thoughts, and that they could send him straight into little space but he couldn't help it. He wanted his blue teddy bear and to be cuddled.  
He really didn't like the stress of coming out to Liam, the boys knew that they were gay but not for each other. He felt a little bad for leaving Harry to handle things but he honestly couldn't do anything to help. 

 

"Louis?" He heard his name being called. 

"Hmm" Louis relied while facing the boys. 

"Are you okay,you kind of blanked out on us" Liam said looking worried as ever. 

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about things." Louis replied in a soft tone. 

"Well Harry and I are done talking about your relationship. I don't want to only talk to Harry about it, wanna talk to me?" 

"Yeah yeah" 

Liam smiled and turned to Harry pretty much nudging him out of the room.  
Harry took his que and left the room but not before kissing Louis's forehead.  
Once the curly headed boy was gone, Louis and Liam made small talk before actually delving deeper. 

"I forgot to ask Harry when you guys got together… When did you guys even get together, I mean you guys never even gave off hints that you were together". 

"Oh, a couple months ago!" Louis giggled while saying so. 

That should have been Louis's first sign that he was more little but it wasn't.  
It was around the third question where Louis finally realized that he was pretty much in little space.  
He noticed that Liam was looking at him a bit strangely but not in a judging way, more like knowing. 

"C-can you please get Dh? Uh…Harry pwease" Louis manger to fumble out. 

Liam nodded and grabbed his phone to text Harry, he sent Harry a quick message telling him to come back.  
Harry didn't disappoint and was back in a flash. Once Harry was here he opened the door slowly and walked in.  
To say that he was a bit shocked to see Louis playing a game that appeared to be patty cake while giggling with Liam was an understatement.  
Louis didn't look back but since Liam was facing the door he was met with a curious yet knowing look from him. 

"He's a little?" Liam mouthed to Harry. 

"Yeah" Harrry mouthed back. 

Their extremely short conversation was cut even shorter when Louis realized that Harry was back. 

"Dh!" Louis squawked and ran over to him. 

He held onto Harry with a light yet firm grip and nuzzles his chest.

"I missed chu" Louis mumbled struggling a bit to pronounce the 'you' correctly. 

"I missed you too pumpkin" Harry relied back while smiling. 

Their moment was interrupted by a soft clearing of a throat by Liam. 

"Well uh…I guess I should explain this too" Harry said 

"Yeah" Liam said while looking at Louis with a curious gaze. 

The three of them walked back over to Liam's bed.  
Harry didn't bother to beat around the bush he said it straight up. 

"Louis is a little, if you don't like it that's cool. You can just ignore it,we just ask you not to tell the other boys" Harry quickly said while adjusting Louis in his arms. 

"Oh gosh no,I'm not bothered by it. I just wanted you to confirm my thoughts. It was a bit of a shocker to see Louis transition from his regular self to his little self if that's how you refer to it… Yeah" 

"I unders-" 

"Baba li li " Louis giggled out interrupting Harry. 

The boys snapped both of their heads to look at the now giggling boy.  
Liam couldn't help but let out a small aww. He knew that the boy was referring to him and he couldn't believe it. 

"Can I hold him? Only if I can.." 

"No no it's okay you can hold him, he will most likely just sit in your lap,he doesn't like feeling too little so yeah " Harry said with a smile. 

Harry picked up Louis from his lap and simply let the boy kind of walk and crawl over to Liam.  
Once Louis was in front of Liam, he didn't crawl into Liam's lap. No instead he started to play with his fingers and compared them to his smaller and dainty hands.  
Liam didn't care, he was more than happy to have the boy do so.  
He knew better then to push the boy into doing something. 

That's how the night progressed, Louis playing and the boys talking.  
It lasted till Louis looked like he was coming out of Little space.  
The boys stopped talking talking when Louis stopped playing and looked up at the two boys with a small shy smile two minutes later. 

"Umm…" Louis said blushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions: 
> 
> 1) Have you lovelies noticed any changes on my writing styles? 
> 
> 2) from the start and to now do you think that I have become a better writer? 
> 
> 3) what are your goals for this summer ?
> 
> 4) any ideas for the next chapter?


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually took me a while to do, I worked on this a little every day and I hope that all my hard work will pay off lol. This was roughly edited.

 

Louis was extremely embarrassed, more embarrassed then he had ever been in his whole life. He didn't mean to go into little space around Liam, it just kind of happened and he couldn't help it. He was thinking about Dh and how much he wanted to be coddled and he just slipped. In all honesty Louis has been going into little space more often ever since he started this with Harry, and it's only been a little over a day. 

The boys and Louis just sat there looking at each other not knowing what to do, it was stressing Louis out a bit almost to the point where he wanted to cry, but he had to be big and he couldn’t risk another slip up. 

Harry was the first to break the silence that was going on for a little too long. 

"Louis? are you okay pumpkin" Harry questioned ignoring Liam. 

Harry didn't get a reply, instead Louis silently rushed over to Harry and hid in his arms. Harry wasn't all too shocked, he knew that boy was going to be sensitive and shy when he came out of little space. 

"you didn't answer me love..." Harry whispered into Louis's ear. 

"I went into little space" Louis mumbled out 

"I know love" Harry chuckled. 

" I didn't mean to..I was just thinking and yeah" 

"hmm,  I know love, I kind of figured it out" 

"I-is Liam mad ?" Harry questioned Harry remembering the other boys presence. 

"oh gosh no, he's actually very fond of you" Harry reassured. 

"okay" 

"Baby I would love to just stay like this, but Liam Is right here and we do have to talk to him" Harry said once he realized that Louis wasn't planning on saying anything more. 

This news caused Louis to release a very unhappy sound, while doing so Louis looked up at Harry and frowned. 

Harry knew that Louis didn't want to, the boy did have a habit of ignoring all of his issues and pretending like they didn't exist. Sadly with them being in Liam's room, Harry couldn't allow Louis to do such a thing. 

"Come on up you go" Harry said while untangling the older boys legs from his waist and moving him around in his lap to face Liam. Harry knew better than to let go of the boys hand though.

Once Louis was facing Liam, he couldn't help but start to blush like mad. 

Liam being the sensible one knew that Louis most likely needed guidance in all of this, it was pretty obvious with the boys muttering and blushing. 

"Louis, you know I'm not mad or disgusted right?" Laim explained. 

"y-y-you're not ?" Louis stammered out. 

Liam simply nodded and smiled Louis, causing the boy to blush even more and look away. 

Sadly their little interaction was cut short by a knock on the door, the boys were quick and made it look like they were simply hanging out. 

The lights were still dimmed so Liam started his movie back up, and Harry placed Louis in the middle of the boys much to Louis' dismay, he wanted to stay in Harry's lap.

They pretty much looked like they were just hanging out and watching a movie, but for sure they weren't. 

"Yeah" Liam answered. 

The door opened to reveal Niall, he looked like he just woke up and he probably just did, it was 1 am after all.

Niall looked anything but shocked to see the boys huddled around Liam's laptop, so he ignored the fact. 

" Hey, do you have a blanket I can borrow. I'm freezing my ass off inside my room" Niall asked Liam. 

"Yeah  yeah , just give me a sec" Liam replied. 

Liam removed the laptop from his lap and placed it on the bed, he got up and walked over to his closet. Liam appeared to be looking for a blanket to hand over to the Irish lad and he was definitely taking more than a sec.

An awkward silence had started between the boys waiting for Liam to hurry up and find the cover. 

"so what's up" Niall asked the two on the bed. 

"Oh nothing much, just watching some shows with Liam" Louis replied quickly. 

Niall took the answer and nodded. Niall didn't know how annoying and hard it was for Louis to reply to him in the state he was in. Sure Louis was out of little space but he was still wavering between things. 

Not too long after, Liam tugged out a blanket from somewhere and handed it towards Niall. 

"here" Liam said 

"hmm, thanks man" Niall replied and rushed out the bedroom door, he couldn’t wait to go back to sleep. 

Once the Irish boy was out the door, Liam, Harry and Louis all released a breath. 

Harry bounced into action and rushed to lock the door, and Liam paused his movie. 

"Turn off the light, I'm going to put on the lamp so no one else wants to come in" Liam told Harry. 

Not even hesitating, Harry turned off the light and waited for Liam to turn on the small light that was on his nightstand by his bed.

Once the lamp was turned on, the boys fell back into a silence. 

"well what now?" Louis asked

The two boys looked towards Louis and smiled.

"I actually don't know, you have anything planned Harry?" Liam mumbled 

"nah" 

"gosh you guys are weird, and well Liam.... now you know the big secret....I would talk to you about some of the rules and everything.. but I would much rather it if Harry told you" Louis interrupted. 

Harry shrugged and nodded towards Liam, and Liam just nodded. 

"Gosh guys, can we just watch something instead of you guys just standing there! All you're doing is shrugging and nodding. Stop it." Louis quipped 

The boys didn't need to be told twice, they knew that when Louis got mad he got snarky and they definitely didn't want that .

It was 1 am and they were just starting a movie, it was going to be wild alright. 

It was now 2 am and the boys had settled on the new spongebob movie, well more like Louis saw it and complained about watching it till Harry and Liam got annoyed. 

In all honesty Liam and Harry stopped paying attention to the movie, about thirty minutes in. They had started talking about the rules of the relationship and what Louis was comfortable with and what he wasn't comfortable with. Luckily the older boy hadn’t noticed or else his cute demeanor wouldn't have been so cute anymore.

"CRACK" the sound of thunder and rain starting filled the room. 

The sound alone was enough to scare Louis straight into little space and crying. Of course the Liam and Harry didn't know that he was in little space,they just assumed that he was crying because of the noise. 

"hey  hey , Louis shhh, it's just thunder" Liam tried to soothe the crying boy. 

"B-baba Li  li ,I scared. I don't like this." Louis whimpered out.

Liam didn't even flinch at the name and Harry just sat there waiting for this to all unravel. It did take Harry some strength not to take Louis into his arms but he knew better and plus he wanted he wanted to see what would happen. 

"Well, why don't you scoot closer to me and Harry. When you're close to us the thunder can't get you!"

"r-really? wait are you guys magical?" Louis asked looking up with innocent eyes while moving closer to the two boys. 

"Yes we are magical, we ward off bad things from cute little boys like you" Harry answered for Liam. 

"That's so cool!" Louis said excitedly. 

"It sure is!" Liam agreed. 

"Why don't you play Animal crossing on my 3ds while Harry and I ward off the evil thunder" 

"Okkkaay, where is it" 

"right here" Liam answered while pulling out his 3ds from under his body pillow. 

The once crying boy didn't answer the boys, instead he grabbed the 3ds from Liam's hands and became engrossed into a game. 

Once Harry and Liam knew that Louis wasn't paying attention to either one of them, they gave each other a small high five and began whispering about random things. 

They went over the rules that Harry and Louis had, and Liam was more than happy to listen and contribute his thoughts in the discussion. 

It wasn't that long after when the both of them heard small snores coming from behind them. It was almost completely drowned out by the sound of rain and thunder but it was there. 

Turning around the boys saw Louis curled up against Liam's pillow with the 3ds in one hand and his thumb in his mouth. 

"I should probably take him back to my room"Harry mumbled 

"That sounds fine, it's pretty later and he must be burnt out, I'm gonna go to sleep too... so night Harry" 

"Night" Harry said, before grabbing Louis softly and holding him bridal style in his arms. The boy didn't move or anything, but the 3ds did fall back onto the bed. 

Harry and Louis made it back into one of their rooms silently, with Louis making a couple snores here and there.

Harry set the sleeping boy down on the bed making sure that he wasn't in an off position and walked over to the closest. He noticed the older boys "little space" box and decided that he might as well try and find something for the boy to where from there. 

Harry kneeled down in front of the box and started to rummage through the box but making sure he didn't dischevel the box too much. Harry was just about to give up looking for something before he spotted a soft light blue onesie. Harry sighed but  ut  was a happy sigh. 

Walking back over to the bed that Louis was still resting on, he began to pull of the shorts from the boys body but he left the wife beater on him. Harry didn't think that the onesie would do justice to the boys nipples. 

Once he managed to get the boys shorts off of body, Harry began to place his feet into the onesie and somehow he actually got the onesie on the boy without waking him up. 

Harry couldn't be bothered to find pajamas for himself so he just took off his shorts and slipped into the bed next to the sleeping boy and rested his head against the pillow. 

Harry was wavering between sleep and not being asleep but his chances of getting sleep at that moment was destroyed when he heard small whimpers coming from Louis. 

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Harry croaked out. 

"Where is baba li  li  , baba H? " Louis whimpered out as a reply.

Harry noticed the change of name but didn't question it, he didn't want to upset the boy more than he already was. 

"well, we were both very sleepy and you were already sleeping. So he told me that he was going to rest up. " Harry answered trying to make his answer and nice and soft as possible. 

"No no no, I want both of you here! Both of you have to protect me from the evil thunder !" Louis practically screeched out. 

"Hey  hey , no raising your voice at me mister. It's late and everybody is sleeping too. I'll text him asking him to come over but that does not exactly mean that he will come over. okay? " Harry said before Louis had a tantrum. 

Louis nodded quickly and waited for Harry to take the next move. 

Harry reached over to grab his phone from his nightstand and smiled when he felt the cool metal of it in his hands 

He opened to the messaging app and sent a quick text to Liam explaining the problem at hand. It wasn't long before his phone vibrated in his hands alerting him that Liam had replied. 

Harry didn't bother to look at the message he knew that Liam was already smitten with little Louis and would come without a complaint.

As expected there was a knock on the door about 5 minutes later.

"It's open Liam" Harry shouted while rubbing circles into the still frightened boys hand.

The door opened to reveal a tired looking Liam with a blanket and a stuffed animal. 

Harry nodded at Liam and that was enough for Liam so he locked the door, and plopped the cover and stuffed animal onto the bed and climbed onto the decent sized bed on the other side of Louis. 

"Baba li  li  and baba Harry are here to protect me!" Louis squealed 

Harry and Liam nodded with a tired smile on their faces and kissed both sides of his cheeks. 

"Go to sleep Lou" Liam said softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions: 
> 
> 1) how are you? 
> 
> 2) how is your summer going so far? 
> 
> 3) notice anything different with this chapter? (writing styles,a clue etc)
> 
> 4) I do have other ideas but I do want to know what you guys have to say!


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a pretty important chapter, I took a long time making this chapter because I was lost lol. I realized that so far Louis has only been in head space and I haven't shown much of him out of little space, also I kind of destroyed their sex life lol. This is an important chapter, it's pretty short and mainly a filler of sorts. It was roughly edited too. 
> 
> I'm sorry if it's odd or off, I've been in and out of it but I really wanted to update.

It was ten in the morning and all three boys were still sleeping in Harry's bed, Louis was in the middle of Harry and Liam. His body was sprawled out across both of them and somehow during the night Harry and Liam's legs ended up tangling with one another.   
They had gone to bed late, Harry and Liam going to bed the latest. They were having whispered conversations an hour after Louis was knocked out. They talked about the silliest and serious of things. 

It was Louis who woke up first, he was definitely out of little space now and he knew for fact that he wouldn't be back in it for some time .He was a little confused because he felt more than just one pair of arms around his body, no he felt two. 

Louis simply sat there not having a clue as to what to do, he was trapped between two guys and he had no clue how to get out. A couple years ago Louis was trapped in a similar position. But it wasn't as innocent as this moment right here. 

It was one time and a very long time ago and he was in a bad place at the time, it was only a couple months after he met the guys, but they weren't close at all. Just people who occasionally saw each other around and had fun.

It was about thirty minutes later when Louis felt the pressure build up in his bladder, he knew that he was going to have to go wee soon, but he waited and hoped that by then one of the boys would be up. 

So Louis spent the next half an hour twiddling his thumbs and paying attention to the smallest details both boys had.   
It was interesting seeing the way Harry's hair was so curly and was all over the place and how Liams tattoos all had a meaning big and small. 

it wasn't long before Louis really had to pee really bad and was crossing his legs, whimpering silently. He really had to go but he felt bad about waking Liam and Harry up.   
Liam was the first to wake up out of the two, he didn't expect to see Louis with his legs crossed, and a scrunched up face. It came as a shocker seeing Louis all red and whiny, Liam had no clue what to do. What was he even supposed to do in a situation like this. 

"Louis are you alright?" Liam questioned, even though he knew for a fact that Louis was not all right. It just seemed like to the right thing to ask to help break the silence. 

"N-no, I really need to pee" Louis said. 

"Hmmm, well do you think you can hold it for just a little bit more while I try to get Harry off you?" 

Louis nodded and with that Liam sprung into action trying to pry the still sleeping mans arms off of Louis, it took some time to get Harry's arms off Louis. He had such a tight grip, it seemed like he did it for territorial purposes. 

With one final tug Liam finally got Harry's arms off Louis, and with that he picked up Louis and into his arms and attempted to make it to the bathroom as quickly as possible.   
Liam knew that there was no way the two other lads would see the two because they had a habit of waking up really late in the afternoon  
.   
Once they made it to the bathroom, Liam placed Louis near the toilet bowl and helped him shimmy his pants down. Liam made sure to look the other way and Louis was grateful. Liam at this point didn't really know what to do so he just smiled at the boy and walked out of the bathroom, and waited on the other side of the door to give Louis some privacy.   
On the other side of the door Louis was a blushing mess, his face was bright red and he was extremely embarrassed but he had to pee so he forced all of his embarrassing thing out of his mind and did his business. 

As soon as he was done with his business, he pulled up his shorts and washed his hands in the porcelain sink.   
Louis of course wasn't expecting Liam to be waiting for him behind the door, so he was scared half to death when he opened the door and saw Liam sitting on the floor right in front of the door. 

Louis let out a small yelp and hit Liam right on the head, causing Liam to turn around and look at Louis in confusion. 

"well it looks like you're done, but why exactly did you hit me on the head?" Liam questioned. 

Liam knew for a fact that Louis was out of little space so he didn't feel the need to dodge certain questions or say things in a different manner.   
Louis' eyes had a certain look when he was in little space, it was the look of pure innocence and cuteness. 

Louis did look cute when he wasn't in little space but it wasn't exactly the same, regular Louis had a cute look but he also had looked "sexy" so there was a major difference. 

"oh gosh Liam I'm so sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to be right outside the door and you scared. Gosh are you okay? Does your head hurt? I can get you some ice if you would like" Louis rambled while checking Liam's head to make sure that he hadn't made any damage. 

Liam was in awe, Louis always had a caring side to him but he never showed it all that much. Well at least not this much. It was cute. 

Liam promised himself that he wouldn't see Louis any differently just because he was a little, but he was already noticing that he was. If it was before, he wouldn't have seen this side of Louis so adorable and cute. He knew that the only reason he saw Louis as being cute right now was because he saw Louis as..... a small person. 

"Yeah I'm fine Lou, don't worry." Liam replied while removing Louis's hands from his head and placing them by the boys sides. 

"Well I think I'm gonna go back to my room and you should go to Harry" Liam said before getting up and speed walking away from Louis. 

Louis didn't even get to say anything back to Liam, he was already gone and now Louis was left alone in the middle of the hallway confused as ever. Louis knew from the start that Liam would act this way once he told him. So Louis knew not to be hurt by Liam's actions. 

Louis let out a soft sigh and started to walk back to his room, when he made it to his room he slowly opened the door just in case Harry was sleeping.   
When the door was fully open, Louis saw Harry laying down in bed with his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling.   
It was a sight for Louis and by the slight bulge in his pants at the moment, his "mini me" definitely approved. 

Since Harry hadn't flinched or looked towards the door, Louis was sure that Harry hadn't noticed his presence.   
Louis smirked as a small plan formulated in his mind, he took his first step by tiptoeing over to the side of the bed that the oblivious boy was laying. 

It didn’t take long for him to do so, there were a couple moments where Louis was sure that he would get caught but to his relief the he didn’t.   
Once he was next to Harry, he leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on the boys mouth.   
When he pulled away he let out a giggle and climbed onto the stunned boy. 

"Hiya!" Louis chirped 

"Well Hello, I wasn't expecting that at all" Harry replied

"I know you weren't, that’s the whole point silly" Louis giggled while playing with the strings of Harry's pants. 

" I know that, but it was a still a shocker babe" 

"hmmm" Louis hummed and nodded. 

As they spoke Louis continued to play with the strings of Harry's pants and occasionally pulled the waistband down a little bit exposing the hair underneath.   
It was distracting to Harry but he said nothing about it, he didn't want to ruin the moment by bringing it up. 

Louis didn't seem to care about ruining the moment, because not too long after Louis pulled Harry's waistband down completely exposing him completely.   
Louis gave Harry a curious and innocent glance before leaning down and kissing the head of Harry's meat and sitting back up. 

Louis didn't make any move, or even lean down to finish what he had barely started, much to Harry's displeasure. After some time of watching Harry's reaction, he pulled Harry's pants back up and got up from Harry's lap and began walking away towards his closet. It looked like he was getting a towel and shower gel. 

"w-w-wait, where are you going? what was that, I thought you were gonna do something.." Harry said frantically while following Louis to wherever he was going. 

"Harry calm down babe, I am going to finish what I started. I just think that we should bring this over to the shower, I don't know about you but I don't feel like changing the sheets again" Louis replied while giving Harry a cheeky grin . 

"oh" Harry said, his mouth forming an 'o' shape. 

"yeah oh, I just didn't know how to tell you that, I was hoping you would catch the memo" Louis said while grabbing a couple other things. 

Harry didn't say anything, he just sat there and blushed . 

None of the boys mentioned the fact that Louis was now out of little space, they didn't want to ruin the moment and they would have plenty of time to discuss the fact after they had their fun. They haven't done anything in over a month and it was taking a toll on the both of them. 

Louis was the first one to walk towards the door and get out, he made sure that the coast was clear and walked over to the bathroom, Harry following his lead.   
Once the boys slipped into the bathroom and closed the door, they made up for the past month. With heated kisses and sharp thrusts, maybe a couple accidental loud moans causing them to stop for a bit before resuming back to their less than holy deeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions: 
> 
> 1) How do you feel about this chapter? it's different.
> 
> 2) I have an idea for the next chapter but you can still have an input? 
> 
> 3) how do you feel about Harry and Louis focusing on something other than little stuff? 
> 
> 4) would you like it if I made an actual sex scene? 
> 
> 5) Do you think I should have an updating schedule?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update, it's a little above 1k so it's normal length.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I hope you enjoy the read. I must say that this wasn't my best work, I've just been feeling meh, and that messes up my writing. 
> 
> This story is coming to an end too, this was originally a one shot that became a story, I had a lot of fun writing this but it wasn't supposed to get this far lol. I am planning on making other stories well one shots soon so yeah. Expect only a few more chapters, or maybe more but not many. 
> 
> It would be rad if you guys recommended my story to at least one person though!

 

After their passion filled shower, Harry and Louis both stepped out of the shower on to the carpet in front of the bathtub. 

They helped each other towel down before going to finish off their morning routine, they both washed their faces and brushed their teeth quickly before stepping out the bathroom. 

Harry was the first to step out and he made sure to make it look like he was the only one stepping out just in case someone was there. 

Once he was out and was sure that no one was watching them or even near the bathroom Harry gave Louis the signal to step out. 

Louis let out a soft giggle and followed right behind Harry, his towel almost fell a couple times but he didn't care. All he cared about was the slight limp he had that caused him to blush every time he thought about it. 

Harry was smirking the whole entire way but made sure it wasn't too prominent on his features.

Making it back to Louis' room instead of Harry's they slipped inside the room and closed the door making sure it was locked. 

When they were sure that they were safe inside the room, Harry let out a sigh and grabbed Louis into his arms. 

"It's been ages since we've done something like that,babe" Harry whispered 

"It's been a month Harry. But I'm happy that we finally got a chance" Louis mummered 

Harry gave a hum in reply and let go of Louis, he couldn't help but smirk even more when he saw Louis limp over to his closet. 

The limp was proof of their love making and Harry was more than proud of that. Turning around Harry went over to the bed and received the small container from underneath that held his clothes. 

It was pretty often that they did something like this, or Harry slept over inside Louis' room. Or did something that required an extra pair of clothes. The same set up for Louis was inside his room too, no one bothered to look under their beds so it was a pretty safe place. 

Harry got dressed in a pair of sweats and a  tshirt  while Louis ot dressed into a pair of basketball shorts and a hoodie. Despite the fluctuating weather outside that was relatively warm, the house was freezing so a hoodie was a pretty safe option. 

When they were both dressed they laid down on the bed and turned on the  tv , as usual though nothing much was on  tv . Reality  tv  wasn't something either of the boys liked so they settled on  Law and Order  It was something both boys were fine with watching. 

They cuddled for a bit, Harry being the big spoon and Louis being the little spoon. Louis knew that he would have to tell Harry about Liam running away from him this morning, he would find out sooner or later and it was best if he found out from Louis. 

Louis waited a good two episodes before he opened his mouth and attempted to get his message across. 

"Harry?" Louis said 

"Yes Lou ?" Harry replied not even looking back, he was too entranced in the show. 

"Can I tell you something?"    


Now that got Harry's attention because he quickly turned to face the shorter boy. 

"Anything Lou, you know you can tell me anything"  Harry said while turning off the  tv .   


  
"Alright, well earlier this morning I really had to pee and I was stuck so Liam helped me out and brought me to the bathroom...he left the bathroom but I didn't know that he was behind the door." Louis took a pause. 

"And.." Harry said making a motion with his hands signaling for Louis to continue.

"Well yeah, so he scared me and I accidentally hit him. I tried helping him, I really did but he just ran away from me... I guess I want you to talk to him for me..." Louis said his words fading to a whisper as he continued to talk. 

Harry sat there not saying a word taking every word that Louis said in. As Louis spoke he felt his anger grow. He didn't like the fact that Liam just ran away from Louis, no explanation or anything. He just ran, Louis could be a bit sensitive so he could understand why Louis was so upset about this. Liam knew this too, which added more fire to flame for Harry.

"I'm gonna talk to him" Harry said abruptly, sitting up.

Louis could tell by Harry's voice that he wouldn't be soft with Liam, he would just open his mouth and scream. It wasn't going to be pretty, and it was only 10 am and he didn't want Harry to wake up the rest of the boys. It wouldn't end well at all. 

"WAIT" Louis yelled, quickly climbing off the bed.

"What?" Harry asked, softening his tone a little bit.

"I'm gonna come with you!" Louis quipped

"No, you're not!" 

"Yes I am dammit ! Don't tell me I can't !" Louis replied his anger showing as he grounded out every word.

"Louis, I am going to talk to Liam in private about his." Harry replied. 

"But I want to go! You're going to yell at him and say shitty things to him. I know how you get Harry." 

"okay, let's make a deal here. If you even hear me raise my voice in there you can bust in the room and tell me off." Harry said. 

"No, you're just gonna whisper everything to him! I'm not stupid" Louis seethed. 

"Gosh, what do you want me to do so I can talk to him in private !" 

"Let me come with you" Louis replied back, crossing his arms and looking dead into Harry's eyes. 

"That's not an option Louis." 

"Now it is" 

"Louis, listen. If he ran away from you, He is most likely trying to hide something from you. What makes you think that he is going to tell me why he ran away if you are there. Think about that, babe." 

As Harry spoke, Louis visibly deflated and nodded at Harry. He didn't want to admit it, but Harry was actually right. Plus he really really wanted to know why Liam ran away from him, usually Liam was the one to talk things out and yet with Louis he ran away. 

"Thank you babe, I promise I won't yell or say anything bad. Alright?" Harry said to Louis while kissing his forehead and walking out the room. 

Louis was now left alone inside the room, waiting for Harry to come back. Which meant free time, and a nerve racking wait. 

Instead of looking at the clock change numbers for a while, Louis stripped down to his Calvin  klein  briefs and snuggled under the blankets. 

He soon realized that he was doing the same exact thing but this time without clothes, so Louis reached under the bed for the remote that had fallen earlier. He was leaned over the bed with his ass up in the air looking for the remote and anyone that walked into the room would be met with a show. 

Once he felt the cool plastic of the remote he sat back up and turned the  tv  on, he spent the next ten minutes surfing through the channels. Nothing interesting was on, literally nothing. Unless you wanted to watch  Toddlers in Tiaras,  and that show made him want to gag on his own spit.

With nothing interesting on  Tv , Louis picked up his phone and went on twitter. He saw people complaining about some star getting someone knocked up, he didn't really care for any of the drama but it was sorta interesting. The "big star" apparently wasn't even making a statement about the whole thing. 

He stopped looking through twitter when he saw huge amounts of hate from the fans,he hated when fans did that. Sure you don't like it, and you can complain about it but is it really necessary to send death threats.

It's been over thirty minutes, and Louis was starting to get a little too curious about what Liam and Harry were talking about. 

(Switch over to Harry)   


"Wait, wait. so you're telling me that you're interested in Louis? My Louis?" Harry said while looking dead straight at Liam.

"You said you wouldn't get mad if I told  yo -" 

"How long" Harry said 

"Wha-"

"How long" 

"How long what Harry !" 

"How long have you liked Louis" Harry said in a monotone voice

"A year" Liam whispered out. 

"A year....why though" Harry questioned

"Harry, you're dating him. It doesn't matter." 

"No, no tell me" Harry said 

"Ha-" 

"I literally don't care, tell me"

|   
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol did you enjoy my horrible cliffhanger ?
> 
>  
> 
> Questions: 
> 
> 1) How do you feel about this chapter ?  
> 2) How did you feel about the book in general?  
> 3) How is your summer going?  
> 4) Any interesting things happen?


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the very end of my last chapter aka the note I left, before you continue reading this!  
> miss me?

_ Louis _

I thought I could handle Harry leaving me for a bit, I really thought I could. I was like a hundred percent sure, but I guess I was wrong. 

It's been forty-five minutes since Harry went to go see Liam and I feel really needy and clingy, I just want Harry. Harry is really nice and cute, he gives the best hugs and the best kisses, Harry is so soft and kind. I really want him here, I want him to wrap me up in his strong arms and tell me I'm his baby boy. 

I don't want to be a alone, I don’t want to watch these stupid cartoons that make no sense, I just want Harry. Harry Harry Harry, my Harry. I want him here, but he's not here. 

Why isn't he here, I just want his affection. 

I'm a little sleepy, if Harry was here he would get my bottle. 

I want Harry, Harry would make everything better. 

Harry is going back to work next week though, he was only off for a small vacation. He's going to leave me and I just got him, I just got him and he's going to leave me. 

No, no he's still going to be here. Just not as often, why does he have to work at that stupid music place. He should be here with me, me, me. His tiny baby. 

I want Harry, I want him to take care of me. 

I'm too small for all of this, too small, want Harry, want paci. Maybe Liam. 

I just want somebody, just want to be held, too small. 

"Louis, bugaboo?" a soft voice says 

That's me, I'm Louis. 

"Louis, babe you okay?" Another soft voice says. 

" hmmmm ,  arry ?" I try to get out 

"aww, babe" Harry says, he walks over to me and sits on the bed causing it to dip on the other side. I felt his fingers brush through my hair, and a hand which I guess is Liams rub circles into my back.

"He fell into little space?" I hear Liam question Harry, I couldn’t be bothered to answer the question for them. I was enjoying this way too much, I just want to be looked after and play with my stuffies and color. 

"Yeah, but he seems a bit off..." Harry whispers out, trying to be quiet so I wouldn’t hear him. It wasn't working out though, sometimes Harry was the worst whisperer ever. 

"Well what do you think we should do?" Liam asked after a short pause 

"Let's just see what happens, sometimes he can bit cloudy when he first enters little space" Harry mumbled out, his fingers were still going through my hair and if I could purr I sure would be.

"alright" Liam said, I don't think he was sitting on the bed though. There was only one dip in the bed and I knew for a fact that was Harry making the dip. 

Thirty minutes later I let out a small whine and sat up disturbing Liam and Harry. 

"Hiiii" I said and looked at both of them, they looked funny. Liam and Harry both had rumpled hair that stuck up in different directions. Harry reminded me of a cupcake, cupcake Harry!

"Hi bug!" "Hello sweet pea" They replied in unison, causing me to giggle.

"what's got you giggling bub?"Harry questioned while looking at me. 

" Arry  and  li li  are silly!" I fumbled out through giggles. 

"How are we silly, love?" Li Li asked while reaching over to tickle my tummy. 

I was under attack! I had to protect myself from the tickles. 

I quickly moved from my spot and hid behind Harry. 

"protect Louis, from the tickles!" I screeched from behind Harry. 

"oh now, why should I protect you from the tickles. What about me?" Harry said after a short pause and a quick glance towards Li li. 

I let out a small gasp and held my hands above my head "cause I am your little and you haf to protect Louis!" I yelped.

"Oh but I can also tickle you!" Harry said.

"You tractor!!!" I yelped while moving away from the two boys who were grinning at me. 

"I am not a traitor, I'm simply telling you my abilities." Harry said slowly with a devilish grin forming on his face. 

I knew that face, it was the face of a traitor. So I ran into my closet and quickly shut the door. I looked around the tiny closet and found a small pile of clothes in the corner and smirked. 

The traitors would never find me here! This was too good of a spot. 

Moving quickly I ran over to the growing pile and hid underneath it. 

Giggles kept on racking through my body, I couldn't help it. So I did the best thing I could do. I grabbed my paci and stuck into my mouth. 

I waited for a bit, I stayed completely silent and so did the boys. 

Sadly curiosity got the best of me, and I open the closet door slowly to peek outside. 

I was met with both Harry and Liam smirking down at me. I let out a small squeak causing my paci to fall out of my mouth. I had no time though, so I quickly shut the door and went back into hiding.

I could hear Harry and Liam talking outside the door, and I even saw one of their shadows bend down to pick up my paci.

I whimpered softly, causing the two traitors to stop talking. 

It was silent for a bit,they didn't talk and it was starting to worry me. 

"Do you want your paci love? " Liam questioned. 

I refused to answer though, answering would mean accepting defeat, and I refused to do so. 

Well maybe for a bottle, I would…

"If you come out you can have your paci, a nice bottle and lame cuddles. You must be feeling needy, it's been a while Lou." I heard Harry say, In a soft and kind voice. 

The traitor knew that whenever he used that voice and offered things I would succumb. 

It wasn't fair though, he knew I got needy after a while! 

I let out another small whimper, and that was it. The closet doors opened revealing Liam and Harry, this time thy had warm smiles on their faces. 

Harry made the  fist  move and picked me up into his arms. So my butt was in his arms and I was sitting. I grumbled a bit but I quickly stopped when he placed my paci into my mouth. 

He placed me down on the bed, and Liam sat down next to me soon after. 

Liam was quick to place me on his lap, and his legs were going "bump bump"underneath me! 

I watched as Harry turned to leave the room, leaving me with Li li. 

Why was he leaving? I want him to stay, he just came back and he was already leaving. 

Before I could even call out his name he was already out the door. Maybe he just had to get something. 

3rd person

Louis was a whimpering mess, as soon as Harry left the room small whimpers filled the room. 

"What's wrong love?" Liam asked 

" W -want Harry!! Where did  Arry  go?" Louis cried out, his bottom lip quivering. 

"Oh oh, Lou. Harry is gonna come back, he just went to fill up your bottle" Liam said softly while moving the boys fringe out of the way.

"You  pwomise ??" Louis asked

"I promise!"

"you  pwinky pwomise ?" Louis questioned with wide eyes, while extending his pinky. 

"I pinky promise, babe" Liam replied and wrapped his pinky around the other boys. 

Louis simply nodded and laid his head on Liam's chest, Louis could clearly hear the "thumps" of Liam's heart and he desperately tried to make his heartbeat match the same rhythm. Barely five minutes later a knock sounded at the door startling both boys out of their calm moment. 

"Who is it?" Liam yelled, he was worried about Louis. If it was one of the boys they would quickly realize that something was up. Liam knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to get the tiny boy out of little space fast enough. 

"It’s Harry, mate" The person behind the door said. 

"fuck harry, you scared the shit out of me! Just let yourself in" Liam quipped 

"Well my hands are a bit tied Liam..."

"oh alright, gimme a sec" 

"It's been a sec" Harry replied, and Liam knew for a fact that the idiot had the biggest smile on his face. 

Liam gently picked Louis up into his arms because the boy refused to lay on the bed. The short walk to the door was a smooth one, with Louis letting out small giggles every time he pocked Liam's cheek. 

Liam opened the door to reveal Harry holding two bottles and a small container of snacks. Harry let out a small aw while walking into the room. He just couldn't believe how cute the tiny boy was, and tiny boy seemed to like Harry cooing at him because he made grabby hands towards him. 

"you wanna be picked up, babe?" Harry asked

Louis nodded letting out a small whine and continuing with his grabby hands. 

Harry shot Liam a quick look pretty much telling it all. Liam adjusted Louis in his arms and shifted him to Harry's direction. 

Louis was a little peeved with all the shifting and moving around, and he sure let the two boys know by letting out tiny groans of annoyance. 

"Hey hey, continue doing that and you'll get punished" Harry said sternly.

Those words quickly shut Louis up, and the only movement he made besides moving from Liam's arms to Harrys was a simple nod.

"Good, now Louis would you like a bottle?" Harry questioned. 

"Hmmm yes yes" Louis said, snuggling into Harrys shoulder.

"I'll get the bottle Harry, just sit down with Lou" Liam said before Harry could walk over to bottles. 

Harry nodded and sat down on one of the bean bags with Louis in his lap. 

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Lou, but we did say that I could punish you when it was needed." Harry whispered into Louis's ear. 

"It's okay dh" Louis mumbled back

"Here's your bottle!" Liam said a few beats later 

"Bottle!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual this was only roughly edited!   
> Also Louis is a bit different here and yeah.
> 
> Questions:
> 
> 1) What do you think? 
> 
> 2) what would you like to see happen next? 
> 
> 3) Did you like Louis's point of view? 
> 
> 4) when do you guys start school? omg


	14. 14

( A couple days later) 

"Liam, hurry the fuck up. We are going to be late for work!" Harry yelled from the front door with his bag and sparkly boots in hand. 

'Wait a minute you fuck, I'm doing something. We will be fine" Liam yelled back from his bedroom. 

"Hey why don't both you shut up so I can sleep!" A tired voice grumbled out from somewhere

"sorry, Louis!" Liam and Harry said in unison

"Better be" Louis mumbled under his breath

It was currently 8 am and Liam and Harry were both late for work. It was their first day back after their vacation and they were moving rather sluggishly. The rest of the lads except for Louis were already at work, they had gotten up earlier and ran out the door before any one what was up. Louis on the other hand just quit his job not too long ago, and he definitely wasn't in a rush to find a job.

"Leeeyuuummmmm" Harry whined

"I'm coming you twat" Liam siad, walking long strides over to Harry. 

Harry gave Liam a once over and smirked to himself before opening the door, and setting his stuff on the floor and putting on his boots. 

"I don't even want to know" Liam said from behind Harry

"good" Harry chuckled 

"okay we gotta go" Liam said glancing down at his watch

" No shit, I mean I've just been saying that for like the past ten minutes " Harry quipped 

"okay, bye Louis!" Liam yelled out while stepping out the door.

"Bye babe" Harry said shortly after

"stop yelling, and bye!" Louis said, and not even a minute later his snores could be heard again.

It was about an hour later when Louis finally woke up to his grumbling stomach, he was going to sleep for longer but his stomach was making the choices now. Louis was a tad bit pissed that he was getting out of bed for food when all he wanted to do with sleep but he knew that the pain of hunger wouldn't go away. 

Louis swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, cracking a couple joints in the process. He stretched out a bit and walked out of the room to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. If he didn't do it now, he would look like the living dead later on.

After he was done freshening up he made his way over to the kitchen in search of something that would tame his hunger. After opening the first couple of cupboards he spotted a box with oatmeal packets and quickly grabbed it. It wasn't exactly what he was looking for but it was close enough. 

Louis looked in the other cupboards for a bowl, after that he pulled out the rest of the things he needed and quickly made his oatmeal. It was when he started to eat his oatmeal that he noticed something was off, he was feeding himself.

It's been a while since he actually fed himself, one of the two boys had always fed him.The group of boys never really ate all together so it had enabled Harry and Liam to feed Louis every meal.

It was strange because even when he wasn't feeling small, the boys would still feed him. He could be looking through stuff on his phone or on his laptop and the boys would just feed him.

Louis stopped eating for a minute as these thoughts processed in his mind, but he soon picked up his spoon again and continued eating his oatmeal. Suddenly the oatmeal tasted less appetizing, it was like everything tasted better when it was being fed to him. 

Louis didn't stop eating his oatmeal though, instead he finished it and washed it down with a cup of juice and walked back to his room. 

He sat down on his bed and started to look around, he saw a lot of things but at the same time not a lot of things. He saw pictures of him and the lads on the walls, accompanied my posters and other nik naks. He also spotted clothes on the floor and some books too, but that wasn't what he was looking for. He was looking for his journal which he had placed somewhere inside the room.

Louis spent at least forty minutes looking for the small journal only for it to be right under his bed. He picked up the journal and opened it, he grabbed his pen from his nightstand and started writing in it right there on the floor. 

Dear Diary,

Shit I have so much to tell you, I won't say everything today but I'll sum it up. So a while ago Harry found out, like he KNOWS. He didn’t freak out, I mean I was little right in front of him that IS how he found out after all. He was really nice about it and he is really supportive, sadly today he went back to work with Liam (who also knows) and I'm home alone. I already miss them, I really want them here.  Anyway they come home late today and I plan on going out, maybe get a drink or too at the pub. That is if I even leave the house and do something today omfg. I'll add more later, or another time.

Louis shut the journal and hid it back under his bed, but this time he hid it in the bars of the frame. 

At this point he was bored out of his mind and had no idea what to do, he didn't feel like watching tv because there was barely anything good to watch on tv. There wasn't much to do, so Louis did the only thing he knew would cure his boredom. He slid back into bed and waited for sleep to take over. 

Sleep was taking a little longer to come to him and his mind was starting to wander, at first he was thinking about random things like work, Harry, sex, money, popstars, Liam, writing, and so many other things but soon his mind started to shift onto other things. He found himself thinking about comfort, stuffed animals, coloring and many other things. 

Louis didn't notice the change at first and before he could he fell asleep.

It wasn't long before Louis woke up again but this time to the stench of urine and the feeling of wet sheets. It took Louis a moment to register what had happened, but it all clicked when he tried moving his legs and the fabric of his sweatpants stuck to him like a glove. He peed on himself.

Louis didn't spring to action and rip of the sheets and attempt to clean up before the mess and stench got worse. No instead he burst into tears, fat tears traveled down his pink cheeks as ugly sobs wracked through his body. 

He didn't mean to pee, it just happened and he doesn’t even remember doing it. All he wanted was Liam and Harry and they weren't even there. 

It was in that moment that he remembered his phone, so he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the shiny phone. He struggled with the passcode for a second which caused his crying to worsen, even his phone didn’t want him to be with them!

After five minutes of shakingly tapping away at his phone he finally got the phone to unlock. He went straight to his contacts and put Liam and Harry on a three way call with him. 

Not even five rings later they both picked up.

"Lou? hey!" "hey babe" Liam and Harry said in unison. 

"b-bubbas!" Louis sobbed out once he heard both of the  mens  voices.

"oh Louis, are you okay?" Harry questioned worriedly 

"What's wrong?" Liam asked in a soft voice

More sobs racked through Louis's body as he tried to get the embarrassing words out, he didn't want to explain this to them. He wanted them to just magically know what was wrong and cuddle him.

"oh come on Lou, Liam and I might be able to help if you tell us." Harry said, a door sounded through his line. He was walking into Liam's office for more privacy. 

"I-I-I  pweed  on the b-bed, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was an accident I swear!" Louis whimpered out. 

"oh, Love that's okay. You're not in trouble or anything" Harry said   


"Love, it’s okay. How about you get out of those wet clothes and rinse off yeah. After that you can change into some comfy jams and cuddle with a stuffie on one of our beds" Liam said two beats later.

"Y-you sure??" Louis whimpered 

"We are very sure, Lou! Now go do what we told you" Liam and Harry said

"W-what about the mess??" Louis asked

"We will take care of that love, you just get cleaned up, alright" Harry answered.

"oh-oh okay, can you stay on the line please? pretty please?" Louis said in between sniffles.

"I can stay love, but Harry has to help a very important customer though. okay love?" Liam said in a warm voice.

"y-yes, just w-want someone please" Louis screeched through the phone, panicking a little.

"Well I'm gonna stay love, but I'm going to let Harry talk to you for a sec, okay" Liam said and gave Harry a quick look.

"o-okay"

"Hi baby, I'm sorry that I can’t be there for you when you fix yourself. But remember that I love you okay. oh and I forgot to tell you that you have a couple things inside your drawer. Just a couple  pacis  and things I picked up from the market. I really have to go now baby, I love you" Harry rambled on.

"I love you too Awy!" Louis said quickly making sure that the man heard him.

Louis could hear the two men on the line talking, but he was too absorbed in his own thoughts to really pay close attention. 

"Louis, you still there? bub?"  A voice sounded through the phone.

"yes!" Louis said 

"good good, well why don't you go start on what Bubba H and I said, I'm right here okay".

"Okay li-" Louis said happily before stopping short.

"what's wrong boo?" Liam questioned

"My bear got wet, my teddy is ruined!" Louis screeched 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long wait. I'm not in the best of moods and it would really make my day if I saw some nice comments. I hope all you are having a lovely day and that school isn't completely recking you.
> 
> questions: 
> 
> 1) What would you like to see happen?
> 
> 2) what did you think?


	15. 15!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the wait, sorry for any mistakes.

"Lou, baby you have to wake up" Liam said to the small boy who was currently cuddled up in the center of his bed. 

"Come on Lou, you gotta wake up. Harry is going to be back with a gift for you any minute now." Liam said, this time shaking Louis a bit much the smaller boys annoyance. 

"Don't wanna wake up" Louis said in a soft and tired voice

"I'm sorry bub, but Harry wants you up, so up you go" Liam said while pulling the boy into his lap. 

Louis didn't reply, instead he nuzzled his head into Liam's chest and fell right back asleep. 

"shit,  lou " Liam said with a defeated sigh. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy and stood up so he could leave the room. When Louis was securely in his arms he realized that the boy had practically surrounded himself with pacis and pillow. Liam could barely contain the small coo that was he was forming. 

Once Liam had made it into the den he sat down and waited for Harry to come home with the nappies that he and Harry had both agreed on. They didn’t know how the boy would react, but they were hoping that Louis would at least hear them out before throwing a fit. 

Liam sat patiently on the couch with Louis in his arms, he kept himself content by playing with Louis' hair and finding the small details that contributed to the boys natural beauty. Liam must have sat down on the couch for at least twenty minutes before he heard the turning of the front doors knob and the  sound of bags ruffling. He knew it was Harry, but he was still a bit on edge. For all he knew, that could be Niall behind the door with a bag of food or papers from work.

"Honey I'm hooommmmeeeeee" Harry's voice sounded through the house from the front door. 

"Hey Harry, nice to know that you didn't forget about us" Liam said shortly after. 

"I thought the sass only came from Louis, mate"  Harry said, walking into the den and sitting down a couple spaces away from Liam on the couch. 

"It doesn't, sorry to disappoint you" Liam deadpanned 

"okay, okay, you're a sass ma-thing too!" Harry said and lifted his hands up in surrender. 

Liam stuck his tongue out at Harry and adjudgested Louis in his arms when he felt the boy shift in his arms. 

"I thought I told you to wake him up before I was home, Liam" Harry said while looking at the sleeping boy that was currently drooling on Liam's shirt.

"I tried to wake him up, but he didn’t want to and he looked cute sleeping" Liam said with a small blush. 

"Sooo you let him sleep because you thought he looked cute?" Harry questioned,quirking an eyebrow up at Liam.

"Yeeaahh" Liam said, and looked down again at the sleeping boy who now had a tiny frown on his face. 

"I see that as a valid reason...I'll think I'll forgive you once I get a kiss from you and Louis though." Harry said, while leaning down to grab the bags he placed on the floor by his feet. 

"I'll give you a kiss later, but right now we have to get this sleeping beauty back into the room without waking him up. Then after that we have to set up and wake him up. You better know what you're going to say when you tell him" Liam said.

"Awww but I wanted it  noww !" Harry pouted before standing up and walking towards Louis' room. Liam just gave Harry a small smile, and walked over to his room so he could get some of the stuff that Louis left inside his room. 

When Liam made it to Louis' room he saw Harry placing a comforter on the bed, and a pile of wet sheets by his feet. Louis was still clinging to Liam but he didn't mind all that much. 

"you done Harry? I don't know when this one will wake up" Liam said while rubbing small circles into the small of Louis' back with one of his hands. 

"yeah, yeah I'm done. You can place him on the bed Li, Harry said and grabbed the dirty sheets from the floor. 

"Put those in the hamper, put a couple shirts on top of it. I'll wash them later" Liam said noticing the other mans confused face. 

"Okay" Harry replied and moved to do what Liam had said. In the hamper he spotted clothes and a couple of the onesies that Louis had been wearing.

Once Harry was done he turned around and walked towards the bed so he could sit down next to the two boys he loved dearly. 

"Well we should wake him up now, we have to get this over with sooner or later" Harry mumbled out when he was seated next to Liam.

"Yeah" Liam whispered while looking down lovingly at Louis. 

"Can I hold him Li?" Harry said after a couple minutes, breaking the silence. 

Liam nodded and started to work on removing Louis from him, but the smaller boy let out a harsh whine and snuggled into him.

Liam tried again, this time with a little more force causing Louis to let out another whine and fist Liam's shirt even tighter.

"Yeah, I can't get him off" Liam said, he looked up the now grinning man sitting next to him.

"It's alright, but I don't think he's really sleeping at this point Lima" Harry said giggling and pointed to the now awake boy in Liams lap.

To say that Louis looked grumpy was an understatement, the boy looked furious. Even though he practically slept for the whole day he was still tired and wasn't all too pleased that he was woken up from his slumber. 

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh, I wuv you guys but pleeeeaaassssse" Louis said tiredly.

"hmmm, if I told you we brought you a giant teddy would you wake up?" Harry questioned, his breath fanning Louis' face. The question brought a sly and happy grin onto Louis' face but a shocked and confused look onto Liam's.

"You did not!" Liam yelped out

"oh but I did boo, and I brought him for Louis to cuddle!" Harry said, a sly grin also forming onto his face. Harry loved pushing Liam's buttons so to add more fire to flame he boops Louis' nose causing the boy to giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions: 
> 
> 1) what did you guys think?
> 
> 2) did you catch the couple of things I slipped in?
> 
> 3) you weren't expecting that ;)
> 
> 4) How do you think the story is coming together so far?
> 
> 5) Have you guys seen an improvement in my writing? Personally I think there has been an improvement, but I would like to know hat you guys think.
> 
> 6) How's school for you peeps?
> 
> PROMO: 
> 
> 1) I do have other things written, and it would be rad if you guys checked out my work!
> 
> 2) If you know anyone who is interested in this, it would be rad if you told them about this book. Thank you :)


	16. 16!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me?  
> Sorry I've been really busy with things but here is a quick and fluffy chapter, that has in no way been edited.

(2 days later) 

"Louis come back here!" Liam screeched loudly, his voice bouncing off the walls. 

"Never Li, Li you can't catch me!" Louis yelled back excitedly while running away from Liam, and dodging everything in his path. He was currently running away from Liam in just his boxers and body crayons in his hands. Liam on the other hand was running after the giggling boy in his boxers a shirt and body crayon drawings all over his body. 

The little rugrat had thought that it would be funny to draw all over Liam, so when he was sleeping Louis grabbed his body crayons that Harry had gotten him as a random gift and started to scribble all over Liam. It wasn't long before Liam woke up from the smooth crayons gliding across his skin. It wasn't that long before Liam  jumped up from the bed and starting chasing the wide eyed and giggling boy around the house either. 

"I'll give you a treat if you stop!" Liam said, slightly out of breath hoping to persuade Louis so he wouldn't have to run anymore. Louis stopped for a second and turned around to face Liam, he gave Liam a thoughtful look before running off again, this time faster than before. 

"Oh come on" Liam groaned under his breath before attempting to catch Louis again, it wasn't long before Louis slowed down. He was red faced and panting, but he was still putting up a bit of a fight, that was until he ran right into Harry's chest, with an "ump" and an "oh". 

"Well well well isn’t it my lovely baby!" Harry said, and hugged Louis tightly in his arms not noticing that the boy was attempting to wiggle out of his arms. 

"w-w-wait, l-let h-him go!" Liam wheezed from a distance

"you look a lovely mess Liam, are those Louis' drawings on you?" Harry questioned 

"n-n-no a demon disguised as an angel did this to me, you a-ass." Liam sassily wheezed out 

" You shock me every day with your attitude Liam, isn't that right, right Louis? Liam is such a meanie sometimes" Harry said, nuzzling into Louis' neck causing him to giggle, Harry didn’t know exactly what had happened before this and that Louis was currently sending Liam the most sassy and winning look he could muster.

Liam on the other hand knew exactly what had happened and wasn't too pleased with the tiny boy, and the look he was giving him was just adding more flame to the fire. 

"No, let him go!" Liam continued to wheeze out. 

"Liam? Why don't you go control that awful wheeze while I get Louis ready?" Harry said, sending a quick wink to Liam. The wink was pretty much a code that Liam would be in for a surprise later, though Liam had no idea why. 

"O-OH alright..." Liam said, confused as ever before walking out of the room. 

Harry made sure Liam was out of the room before squatting down to Louis' level and giving him a swift kiss on the cheek and whispering "phase one complete" into Louis' ear. 

"YAAYY!, I was a good boy right?" Louis yelled at first but spoke softer towards the end. He felt like he was being bad by drawing on Liam without permission but at the same time Harry had set him up to do it.

"yes, you were Lou! I'm really proud of you! Now we have to get Liam's surprise ready, you remember what the surprise it right?" Harry questioned in a low and giffy voice.

"yep  yep , a dinner for Li  Li !" Louis giggled out excitedly

"Yes! Now give me a high five." Harry said, raising his hand up for Louis to smack.

Louis highfived the larger lads hand and leaned in for a hug.

****

"Okay so what the hell are you two up to?" Liam questioned Louis and Harry who were dressed up in dressy attire. 

"nothing, Louis just wanted to play dress up" Harry lied smoothly, the plan was not going exactly as planned. For one Liam wasn't supposed to be in the fucking room right now and second they had to leave in thirty minutes so they could be on time for their dinner reservations. 

"yep  yep , wanna join Li  Li ?" Louis asked  giddely , catching on to Harry's lie.

"hmmm, well I guess. Just give me a second I guess." Liam said   


"okay, well Louis really wants this to be a formal things so were a suit and do your hair too Li. He already yelled at me" Harry said, adding a pout for more effect.

"b-but-"   


"Pleaaasseeeeee Li  Li !!!! for meeeee, pleaasssee  prettty  please, pleeeaassseee" Louis begged, the little brat even forced a couple tears to go down his face. 

Liam being a sucker for Louis, and hating whenever he cried quickly nodded and dashed over to his room so he could go change. Luckily the rest of the lads were out as usual, actually the two have been going out more often together. Liam had a feeling they were dating, but he wasn't about to say anything. 

***

It wasn't long before Liam walked back to the Den, where the two well one lad and one kinda child where at. 

Liam wasn't shocked to see them casually sitting on the floor playing patty cake, and Harry making random faces to make Louis smile. It was actually a normal thing that happened, just like him blowing raspberries into Louis' soft tummy was a normal thing that just happened. 

"ummm..." 

Both of the boys quickly looked over to Liam causing a blush to rush to his cheeks. 

"you look amazing" Harry said 

"no, you look fantabulous" Louis corrected, causing Liam to blush even harder. 

"yeah fantabulous" Harry whispered in aww

"buh  buh , tell Li  Li !" Louis quipped, poking Harry's sides.

"uhhh yeah, c-change up of plans Li, um Louis wants to go to mcdonalds and get a happy meat... I mean meal" Harry stuttered out. 

"oh.. well I don't think getting mcdonalds in suits is a good idea..." Liam replied warily. 

"But I want food now and Mr.Snuggs needs another friend..." Louis replied in a  shaky  voice, his bottom lip wobbling.

"no, no Louis please don't cry. We can go, I'll even play with you on the way back and feed you, okay. Just please no crying" Liam quickly said before the  waterworks  started. 

Harry couldn't help but  quietly  snicker, causing Liam to look at Harry and glare. Liams stare down was  interrupted  by Louis' loud  y elp  and sharp tugs on the end of his sleeve.

"You're driving Harry" Liam said, while picking up Louis and  nuzziling  him. 

"cool, cool, now  lets  get going so Lou  Lou  can get his toy and food. Toys and food, toys and food" Harry said  excitedly  Liam gave Harry a weird look but followed after him.

***

"This isn't the way to mcdonalds you loser" Liam said (with love) from the back of the car, while playing pokemon with Louis. 

"I know, love" Harry said fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questions: 
> 
> 1) How is school?
> 
> 2) do you like the chapter?
> 
> 3) what did you notice about Louis this time?? (wink wink nudge nudge"
> 
> 4) what would you like to see next?


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, as usual this isn't edited!

"You said mcd's not drive in the wrong direction and chill, Harry!" Liam said, his frustration with Harry rising. 

"Why are you mad?? Is something wrong Li  Li ? We just wanna go out somewhere with you!" Louis mumbled out, reaching his tiny hands towards Liam and grabbing his hands to play with. 

It was in that moment that Liam calmed down and looked down at Louis who was seated next to him. Liam was always a big softy but with everything going on currently he was becoming an even bigger softy who hated to see any of his lovers sad. 

"oh gosh no boo, I'm not upset! I'm just confused that's all, I thought were going somewhere else that's all" Liam said, taking Louis' hands into his a and kissing them.

"Oooohhh okaaay!" Louis replied back oblivious to the fact that he had Liam completely wrapped around his small finger. 

"can you tell me where we're going though, Love?" Liam asked quietly.

"Nope! dh said not to, cause it's gonna be a really big surprise and you're gonna love it. It's our gift to you Li  Li !" Louis was practically bouncing out of his seat and he definitely would have if Liam hadn't been holding him down. 

"gosh Lou, you weren't supposed to even say all that" Harry laughed out from the driver's seat. 

"hmm leave him alone Har, he was just telling me some important plans that you guys apparently have for me. I'm guessing it also involves a suit too?" Liam replied back 

"you bet Li, it's going to be a very good surprise! There was supposed to be more surprises too but Louis kind of slipped. We can do them another time though!" Harry said, letting Liam gather a little bit more information. 

Liam gave Harry a short nod from the back before going back to playing with the squirming boy next to him. Though Liam did get a little bored after twenty minutes of playing Patty cake, and he suggested that they play a game on his phone. Ever since Louis became their little both Harry and Liam made sure to have a huge selection of games on their phones. The two of them being utter dorks even changed the folder icons to baby rattles. 

***

When they finally pulled up to a nice and fancy restaurant, Liam took Louis' toys away except for one and led him to the restaurant right behind Harry. When they walked in they were met with fancy music, and the quiet whispers of others. 

All three of them walked to the man at the front desk, Liam looked over at Harry waiting for him to tell the man their reservations. 

"Reservation under Harry S, table for three" Harry spoke smoothly, to the man who was blushing and fumbling with the computer. Liam gave the man a small glare, but sadly the man hadn't noticed. 

"oh yes, Harry S, your table is right this way" The man said grabbing three menus and leading them to their table. The man who Liam had gathered from the nametag was named Kyle, walked in front of them and made sure to move his hips in just the right motion. Kyle was just lucky that he was only dealing with Liam and not big Louis, just because Liam tries to contain his anger it doesn't mean that Louis does too. 

Harry had noticed the hard glares that Liam was sending the man in front of them and reached over to hold his hand, sending Liam a small smile in the process which made Liam smile just a little bit before going back to glaring at the man.

"okay, here is your table and your menus! Your waiter will be here shortly, but in the meantime would any body like some drinks?" The man asked cheerily. 

"I'll take a coke" Harry said not looking up from the menu, causing the man to frown slightly but quickly cover it up with a smile again. 

"I'll take a sprite" Liam said in a monotone voice. 

"I'll take a raspberry lemonade" Louis said giddily, the faux waiter looked at Louis oddly before going back to writing down all their orders. 

"Okay, well have a nice night. Your waiter will be here shortly with your drinks" The man named Kyle said, slipping a small note over to Harry before skidding away. 

Liam gave the note a hard look but didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to spoil anything and plus he just started dating the two boys and he didn't want to mess up. 

"I'm going to throw it away Liam, it's his number...actually how about you take it and throw it away for me" Harry said, taking the paper from the table and handing it to Liam who happily took it. 

Liam let out a small "thank you" and began to help Louis pick out his meal from the long menu. 

A few minutes later Harry broke the silence and asked Liam and Louis what they were planning on getting. Louis said  spaghetti alfredo and Liam said something in Italian that Harry had no idea what it translated too. 

A short while after that their waiter came and introduced themselves and Sophie, she was a small and bubbly girl with black hair and wide blue and brown eyes. She took their orders and made some funny jokes before walking away. 

***

When all of their food and appetizers came to the table, the boys began to dig in, Liam was the first to notice Louis' struggle with feeding himself but he didn't want to say anything yet. He wanted Louis to come to them for help, Harry of course did notice a few minutes later and stayed silent too.

"Feed me, please?" Louis asked after his fourth attempt at trying to feed himself. 

"I'll do it-" both Harry and Liam said, they paused and looked at each other waiting for the other to speak up. 

"Well I can feed him, after all it is your night Li." Harry said, taking the fork from Louis' small hands and spinning some spaghetti around. 

"No no it's fine Harry, I can feed the little one. It's no big deal, just be because you guys took me out it doesn't mean I can't feed him." Liam said, taking the fork out of Harry's hands.

"both feed Louis!" Louis interrupted the two of them. 

Both Liam and Harry looked towards Louis who was looking back at them curiously. 

"did he just speak in third pov?" Liam whispered out in shock

"nah, I think he spoke in penguin pov" Harry replied sarcastically, earning a glare from Liam. 

"I'll fight you Harry" Liam said before bring his attention back to Louis. 

"aww don't be so mean li!" Harry said, reaching over to rub Liam's arm. 

"Keep on rubbing my arm and see what happens, actually no, we need to feed Louis..."

"yeah...maybe he fell into a deeper  headspace . He usually doesn't speak in third pov" 

"that is true, but we'll figure that out later, because it looks like our  Lou is  getting grumpy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I really hate the ending...
> 
> questions: 
> 
> 1) what do you think about this chapter?
> 
> 2) What would you like to see next?
> 
> 3)Louis?????


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

"We don't love you Louis" Harry said angrily, shoving all of Louis' stuff into a garbage bag.  

"What? No no! Harry! " Louis cried out, running over to Harry and attempting to grab his arm. 

"Don't touch me" Harry shouted, shaking Louis off of his body smacking him in the process.  

"You're finally kicking the loser out?" A snarky voice remarked from the door leading into the bedroom.  

"What do you think Liam? Of course I am, I'm tired of doing all of this shit. Now get him out of the fucking house." Harry said towards Liam who was currently picking at his fingernails .  

"Louis  Louis ,  louis ,  louis " Liam said, though it didn't look like it was actually Liam saying it. It actually sounded as if someone else was saying his name. 

"Louis, baby, please wake up, sweetheart. It's just a bad dream, please sweet pea" two pleasing voices said from above.  

Louis woke up with a gasp which turned into a long sob followed by many other pain filled sobs.  

"Hey  hey  shhh it's okay sweetie, it was just a dream" Liam said in a soft voice, he couldn't help but cuddle the boy into his arms and rub small circles into his back.  

Harry looked at the scene unfolding before him and at the same time trying to find Louis' blanket inside the bag they kept inside the car for emergencies.  

" Li Li ,  awy ! Really mean, mean to Louis" Louis sobbed out.  

"What did you say Louis?" Harry questioned once he found the blanket, and began to wrap Louis in it.  

"You two very mean to Lou  Lou !" Louis said again, this time he practically screeched it out.  

"Oh sweetheart, that was just a bad dream. You know we both love you very very very much,  we could never be mean to our favorite little prince" Liam said softly, tucking the shaking boy into his arms.  

"Baby, we love you. That must have been a really bad dream lovey" Harry said, leaning down to sloppily kiss the boy on the forehead.  

"icky H, icky  icky  !" Louis giggled out, he had stopped crying, but he still had tears dribbling down his face. Plus his tears were already starting to draw, leaving salty marks on his face.  

"It's makes me happy to see that big smile back on your face baby, you look beautiful. But I think it's time we get out this car. But Niall and Zayn are home so you to be big right now, okay sweetie?" Harry said softly, taking a baby wipe from the bag and wiping Louis' face down. Cooing softly once he noticed the frown appearing on the small boys face. 

"N-no, don't wanna be big right now! I wanna be tiny! No!" Louis whined out, his hands turning  into fists.  

"HEY  hey , calm down Louis, you can go back to being little soon, okay you can be small right after this. Just try to act big for us okay?" Liam shushed 

"B-but, why I gotta be big now! It's just Zy and Ni!" Louis questioned, tilting his head to the side. 

Harry and Liam shared a look of discomfort and attempted to explain to Louis the situation that they were currently in.  

"baby, well right now they don't want to have tiny  tiny  kids around them! They wanted to have a big party! And tiny people can't be in a big party, so to pass them you have to act big!" Harry replied, it was a bullshit answer but it was the best he could do on the spot.  

Louis thought about it for a second and nodded "But I want my paci, milk, and extra  extra  cuddles after!"  

Both Liam and Harry smiled down at Louis placed small kisses on the boy's cheeks. "okay babe, I'll make sure to get everything set for you while Liam takes you into one of our rooms." 

"Okayyy! and after maybe we can watch cartoons, I wanna watch bubble guppies!" Louis chirped.  

"ooo I actually downloaded a couple episodes onto my laptop, they are the super new ones too" Liam said, grabbing the smaller boy's hands and helping him out of the car while Harry put everything back into their places.  

"But the super new ones don't come out till Wednesday!"  Louis gasped. 

"I know, but remember I have my ways." Liam laughed out  

"No  waayyy , I so wanna watch them now!" Louis said, his voice changing a bit, proving that he wasn't as deep in his headspace anymore. 

"We'll definitely get to watch them later on, but right now I think it's time for you to let go of my hands, mister and act really  really  big so you can get in!" Liam said, nudging Louis' shoulder a bit.  

Louis sighed and let go of Liam's hand and attempted to look bigger "I better get what I asked for later, this is boring"  

"You sure will get what you asked for bugaboo" Liam said, while unlocking the door and stepping into the house first. The first thing Liam saw was Zayn and Niall sprawled out on the floor playing monopoly with some horror movie on the  tv . 

Liam felt a small tug on his sleeve before he heard the small whimper from Louis. Obviously the movie was scaring Louis, but sadly Liam couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was attempt to move Louis as quickly as possible to their rooms.  

"Hey guys, where did you lot go?" Niall said, once Harry stepped into the house. 

"Oh we just went out to eat, we might have gone out with you two but you already disappeared before we even got ready." Harry said smoothly 

"oh, well that's because Zaynie and I went to a sort of get together at a friend's house" Niall replied back, moving his character three spaces up on the board.  

"oh okay..." Liam said 

"Maybe next time we can get together and do something,sometime.We've been pretty busy lately and we haven't gotten to spend much time together" Zayn said, breaking his never ending silence.  

"sure  sure " Harry replied, this time he was the one who felt the small tug at the end of his sleeve. 

"well I think us three are gonna lay down, we'll see you guys later or tomorrow." Liam said briskly and began to walk off into the direction of their rooms. 

"cool" "no problemo" the two of them said, not even looking up from their game to look at the trio walk off.  

Once the three were safely tucked away in Louis' room, they took off their clothes and changed into some pajamas. At this point all of them had some of their clothes in each other's room, actually all the boys had clothes in each other's rooms.  

Louis of course was the last one to be changed since he needed the assistance of his lovers, once he was finished Harry stepped out of the room to get Louis the milk he had requested earlier. While Liam got Louis' paci and climbed into the big bed with him, Zayn and Niall both knew that they all slept together sometimes but they thought nothing of it since they were all close and Louis and Harry were dating.  

Liam and Louis were cuddling and making funny faces at each other when Harry walked back in with Louis' milk in hand, well more like in his pocket with his shirt covering the top.  

"Milk!" Louis said excitedly once he saw the tiny bottle/sippy sticking out of Harry's pocket.  

"Yeah babe, I hope it's okay that I warmed it up for you. I didn't think that you would like it very much if it were cold." Harry said softly, walking over to the bed and climbing in once his shoes were off.  

"Warm! warm I good" Louis replied 

"Well that's good  buba , do you want one of us to give you it or do you wanna feed yourself?" Liam questioned, while getting back up to lock the door and turn off the light but not before turning off the night light. 

Harry gave Liam a sheepish look once he realized his error, but went back to paying attention to Louis again. 

"Want you guys to feed me, don't wanna do it myself, too little" Louis said, leaning into both of their chests.  

"oh okay, how about I feed you and Liam can read you the story?" Harry said 

" otay !" Louis said, opening his mouth and waiting for the nib to touch his lips. Harry was quick to grab the bottle and let the nib slide past the smaller boys lips, and Liam grabbed the paci and pulled up an ebook on his laptop.  

"There once was a boy named Roger, he was a small boy who had red hair and purple eyes. Everyone in the town thought that Roger was a weird boy, and was very mean to him. One day a friendly rabbit moved into the neighborhood-" 

"Rabbits? but rabbits aren't people !" Louis interrupted out of the blue 

"well, here they are just like humans bub" Harry said 

"okay well back to the story, as I was saying a friendly rabbit moved into the neighborhood. He moved into the pretty blue house at the end of Rogers street, he made friends with everybody except for Roger. 

"Roger was very sad that the rabbit hadn't become friends with him, but one day when Roger was walking to the park all by himself the rabbit hopped over to Roger quickly.  

'Hello! Gosh golly, I never got a chance to talk to you! The people in the town call you Roger! It's nice to meet you Roger, my name is b-blunter! 

' The rabbit spoke quickly. Roger blushed ' oh thank you, Blunter, it's very nice to meet you too!'  

' Where are you headed?' Blunter questioned 

'Oh, just to the park.' 

'mind if I come with?'  

'That'll be lovely Blunter, yes!'  

And that's the story of how Blunter and Roger first met, and later on became the best of friends!" Liam finished ! 

"Blunty and Rog  Rog  become the best of friends!" Louis said excitedly, clapping his hands together. 

"That's right pumpkin!" Liam replied back. 

"Did you like the story, baby?" Harry questioned 

"yes  yes  yes  yes , read the next one!" Louis answered 

"oh, not today my prince. Maybe tomorrow, how about we watch bubble guppies for a bit?" Liam said, turning down Louis' request.  

" otay , but do you promise that we'll get to read the next story tomorrow?" Louis asked after some thinking.  

"we promise" 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions: 
> 
> 1) How do you feel about this chapter
> 
> 2) What would you like to see next?
> 
> 3) Can some of you please promo this story(nothing intense)


	19. 19!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I really wanted to get an update in before thanksgiving and it's the day before so I made my goal. Sorry for the pretty slow updates but guys we are at chapter 19! This book was just supposed to be a oneshot, I am really proud of myself. Thank you, for sticking by my side all of this time. It was a pretty bumpy ride omg, hopefully the next update will be soon. (This was not edited and it is a bit on the short side)

"Louis baby, you have to wake up." A deep voice said

"Don't wanna wake up" Louis grumbled, turning away and scooting away from the voice. 

"Come on, the lads want to go to the mall. It's just a small get together" The deep voice cooed. 

  
"Fuck off" Louis said suddenly and continued to snuggle into his bed, dreaming of candy and video games. 

A small gasp was heard followed by another from the doorway. 

"LOUIS" The deeper voice said 

"hmmm" Louis hummed out 

"Get up, this instant" The new voice said, an audible click was heard when they closed the door behind them. 

"Don't wanna" Louis whined, this time ducking his head under the blankets so he wouldn’t be seen. 

"I'm not doing this Louis!" The deeper voice growled out, it was then that Louis realized that the deep voice was actually a very  irritated Harry. Louis really fucked up and he had no idea how to get out of this sticky situation. 

Silence, Louis didn’t say anything to Harry. He didn't even move an inch, he was terrified of what Harry might do. He hadn't realized that he  actually started to cry till a fat tear dripped down from his nose, he  sniffed trying to make the tears stop. 

"Oh Louis..." Liam said stepping away from the  doorway  and coming closer to the smaller boy.

"I'm sorry, I'm  just  tired and I don't wanna get up" Louis sobbed out 

"Gosh Lou, It's okay. please stop crying" Harry mumbled out, lifting the covers off the boy for se second so he could slip in next to the boy on the bed. Liam did the same, but on the other side of the crying boy. 

Louis continued to cry, while the boys rubbed his arms and kissed his cheeks trying to make him feel better. Harry was rubbing small circles into Louis' thighs, and planting small kisses on his neck too. After dating for a while, Harry knew what calmed Louis down the fastest. 

Not too long after Louis' sniffles came less frequently and tears no longer flowed down his face. 

"You okay baby?" Liam cooed softly 

"y-yes, sorry for crying and being a brat..." Louis replied shyly, hiding his face into his pillow. 

"Hey  hey , don't  apologize for  crying. It's okay to cry baby boy" Harry said sternly but in a soft way. 

"Yes you were being a brat, and we except your apology baby, but next time you aren't getting off the hook like that." Liam said shortly after 

"yes, and I also think that we should talk some things out. Back there I had trouble telling if you were big Lou or tiny Lou, I actually still don't know. I think we should make a sign for when you are feeling tiny okay." Harry said, kissing the now blushing boy's cheeks. 

"that seems like a good idea, are you okay with that Lou?" Liam questioned 

"hmm" Louis hummed out 

"is that a yes or a no sweetie?" Harry asked 

"yes, I would like that." Louis said 

"That's great baby! We just don't want to punish you or  anything  when you’re big, that  wouldn’t be fair to you!"  Liam quipped, he then ducked under the covers and blew a short raspberry onto the smaller boy's tummy.

"I understand" Louis giggled out, moving around and trying to get away from Liam's mouth. 

"You're a ticklish boy aren't cha?" Harry laughed out, feeling Louis move around in his arms laughing  hysterically. 

"I think he is  Har , why don't you join me" Liam laughed, tickling Louis some more. 

"I think I will Li" Harry said, sending Louis a quick smirk before attacking him with tickles. 

"No no, you traitor! I'm gonna pee" Louis yelped.

"Well Harry over here can quickly wrap a diaper on you, Love" Liam said softly 

"No, we talked about this! I don't wanna, you can  return  the ones  you  brought  to " Louis said,  quickly shoving  the  two  off of his body. With a pout he turned away from them. 

"Baby, it’s for the best though" Harry said, sending Liam a quick look of defeat, they had been trying to get Louis to say yes to the idea for a couple days now. Ever since the  incident  when they left him alone for a bit, they have been springing the idea on him every chance they got. 

The big ugly pads as Louis called them were still packaged and hidden inside of Louis' closet. Actually everything was hidden inside Louis' closet since he had the biggest one in the house. After all he was the spoiled one in the house, and there was no denying that. His room was also the biggest so all three of them always found themselves inside his room too. 

" Why don't you try them for some time? not now of course...we still have to go out with the lads but  maybe  later?" Liam pleaded, frowning a bit. 

" If I say yes will you stop  buggin  me about it?" Louis huffed out in annoyance. 

"Yes!" Both Harry and Liam shouted at the same time

  
"okay  okay ...yes I'll wear the big ugly pads" Louis grumbled out, clearly not too happy  about  the decision, but deep down he was just a little excited about the idea but the boys didn't need to know that. 

"Fucking hell, can you guys take any longer! Get out, I'm hungry, hell I'm hangry. Be out in twenty minutes or else we are leaving ya" Niall's voice clear as ever came from behind the door, followed by sharp knocks. 

"Calm down Ni, just give them some time" Zayn said from behind the door also, attempting to calm down the upset Irish boy. 

"You're not even dressed either, you said you were!" Niall whined, his  voice getting softer as he moved away from the door, most likely following Zayn back to his room. 

"So it looks like that's our  queue  guys, let's get this show on the road." Louis said after he let out a couple short and soft giggles at Niall's attitude. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions: 
> 
> 1) What do you think about this chapter?
> 
> 2) Be honest, do you think my writing has improved?
> 
> 3) Louis cursing, Louis cursing. 
> 
> 4) What would you like to see next? 
> 
> 5) How are you lovelies your thanksgiving?


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter, and plus I worked a little harder on this chapter. I hope that shows!

"baby come on, you can't bring your paci on this trip bub" Harry said  softly, towards Louis  who dressed in skinny jeans, vans and a t-shirt exposing his tats. A tiny pout was on his face and his eyes were watery, all he wanted was to bring his paci. He wasn't exactly little right now, but he had grown attached to the tiny soother over the past couple of weeks. 

"But Harry, what if I get really small!" Louis whined, looking up at Harry with big doe eyes. Even though they practically swore not to incorporate 'little' stuff into their 'big' relationship, they still did it anyway. It was only really minor things they incorporated through and nothing else, they still valued their relationship as fully aware and non little as can be. 

"If you get small I'll bring you into the bathroom or somewhere private and you'll suck on your thumb after I clean your hands of course, can't let you get sick baby. I'll even play some of the shows or stories I downloaded especially for when your little on my phone...s-sadly I'll have to guide you out of little space bub, but don't worry I'll let you have thirty minutes" Harry said, his voice getting softer as he went on. He was now kneeling in front of Louis and holding him by the waist planting small kisses on his tummy. 

"I love you H" Louis mumbled out, twirling a soft curl around his finger with adoration. 

"I love you too baby" Harry said softly. 

"Fook, get out the room. I'm hungry. It's only you two assholes that we're waiting for." Niall yelled suddenly, banging his fists down angrily on the bedroom door. 

"We're coming you big noodle, shut up" Louis yelled back angrily, he was upset that the Irish lad had interrupted their peaceful moment. 

"Whatever you dry peace of bread" Niall replied back snarkily, his footsteps were heard moments later moving away from the door. 

"Noodle?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Shush" Louis said, hitting Harry's arm lightly. 

Harry was the first to move, standing up from his kneeling position on the floor and brushing himself off of any debris. He grabbed his tiny backpack that he liked to go out with and opened out his hand for Louis to grab. Louis of course placed his hand into Harry's and opened the door with a smile. 

"You happy now? were out of the room, now  let's  go. Damn!" Louis said, well more like yelled out for everybody to hear. 

"Thank fuck, what the hell were you two doing? fuckin? wait I don't wanna know. Lets move boys" Niall questioned but quickly brushed it off while walking towards the door in a hurry. 

Harry, Louis and Liam all shared a small smile knowing what really happened behind that door. Even though Liam wasn't there he knew that Harry was trying to coddle an upset Louis, mostly because when he went near the door earlier he heard hushed whispers. 

All four of them gathered around the door and stepped out of the house to follow Niall over to one of their cars. Of course it was Niall's car they went into, after all he had a pretty big car. 

They typically sat in the same spots whenever they went out all together, Niall and Zayn in the front and Harry, Liam and Louis in the back. The formation had been like that even before Harry and Louis started dating, now the formation just worked to their advantage. 

Niall grumbled out a couple curse words before starting the car and making sure everyone's seat belts were on. Niall pulled out of the driveway and began driving down the road to the mall, the ride was a short one. Maybe eight minutes, those eight minutes were filled with footsie games and small giggles followed by Niall's yelling and Zayn's snort of amusement.

"Okay we are here, please get out of my car. I swear I will start crying right now if we don't start moving" Niall whined out, already opening his door and hoping out. He even let out a loud sound of annoyance when he saw how slow everyone was moving. 

"Come on, come on. I want my free pancakes, let's move you fucks!" Niall yelled, tapping his foot impatiently on the concrete floor. He was a very grumpy person when he was hungry. 

"Okay we're out, calm down!" Zayn said, looking at the fake blonde. 

Niall didn't reply, instead he started walking rapidly towards the doors of the mall. The rest of the guys had to speed walk to keep up with their friend who was practically sprinting towards the mall. Luckily no one was really there, if there were more people they sure as hell would have gotten a complaint from some people. 

Niall made it to the door and pulled it open, he could already smell the aroma of perfume and food. The perfume wasn't his favorite part, but It added a nice touch to the food part, he was nice enough to wait for the rest of the guys to make it to the door instead of rushing in. 

"T-Thanks N-Ni" Louis gasped out, placing his hands on his knees and trying to get air into his lungs. He wanted to make it second to the mall, Harry had promised him another toy if he beat him which he did. 

The rest of the boys started filling into the mall shortly after, once they were all in, they began their search for food. Niall of course was their main leader in the search, he was more than hungry since he had forgotten to eat last night. 

It wasn't long before they found a place to eat, it was a tiny restaurant hidden in a corner. It looked pretty cozy too, inside didn't look very packed so they all went inside and took a seat. 

A few minutes later a short redhead with pixie cut bounced her way over to them, and introduced themselves as a waiter. Harry didn't want to make any assumptions but he was pretty sure that their waiter was a girl. 

"Hi! My name is K and I'll be your waiter for the morning. Can I start you off with any drinks?" The red head named "K" said in a smooth voice. 

"I'll get a pink lemonade" Louis said, looking up from his menu to smile at the waiter.

"I'll get a coke" Harry said shortly after, still a bit confused as to what their waiters gender was. 

"Sprite for me" Liam said 

  
"and we'll both get a ginger ale" Zayn said for both Niall and himself, the Irish boy had been too consumed with his menu to even realize that they were actually ordering drinks.

"okay, I'll bring that right out for you" The red headed waitress said, scribbling down their orders on a tiny notepad.

 "oh and curly, I'm nonbinary. Next time your confused about some one's gender don't look at them with a confused look for over five minutes" The waiter said nicely and pointed towards the name tag on their uniform that stated their pronouns which were they/he and she. Before walking off to get their drinks. Leaving a very embarrassed Harry behind, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) What did you think about this chapter?
> 
> 2) Do you like the way this story is going?
> 
> 3) Is the new title okay?
> 
> 4) What would you like to see next?
> 
> 5) Chapter 20! I know it's taken me forever to reach this, I mean I've been working on this fic for almost a year! Wow wow but the fact that I'm at chapter 20 is amazing. This was only supposed to be a tiny oneshot, then I said I would stop writing it and I came back of course! Gosh thank you!
> 
> 6) How are you guys?
> 
> 7) It would be lovely if you recommend this fic to some people btw!


	21. 21!

All five men made it out of the restaurant and the mall in roughly five hours, you can't exactly fo to the mall and leave a couple minutes later. No they had to spend time wondering around, of course they split up from time to time and go into different pairings. 

Louis was always with someone, much to his agitation. He had made the claim to Harry that he was big and not little and that he could be on his own for a while. Harry wasn't having it, but did allow Louis to wonder on his own as long as he was in close sight. Harry always had his reasons for doing things, and his reason for not allowing Louis to wonder around completely by himself became a reality about two hours into the mall trip. 

It had happened when Louis passed a kink store and being the little devil he was he decided to go in. Harry of course followed him into the story, mostly for his own pleasures though. Last time he had been inside a store like this he had met a very interesting character who helped him out. Harry really needed to contact that friendly helper soon, so he and Louis could have a play date. 

The kink shop looked pretty ordinary and Louis was giggling about the whole entire time they were in there until he walked all the way towards the back and he spotted the "little section". Harry could already notice the small ticks that Louis did when he was going into his headspace, but he still wasn't too sure. Harry was still new to this and still struggled with knowing when Louis would fully regress. 

"You want something bub?" Harry asked, breaking the silence. He was getting bored of watching Louis stare in  aww  at the items that hung from the wall. It was a very cute site though 

Louis blushed and shook his head, making a move to turn away from the section and walk off, but Harry stopped him by blocking his path and forcing the boy to look up at him. 

"Remember what we said before Louis, you will tell me when you need or want something and you will also tell me when you are feeling little. I don't want to punish you Lou, so why don't you try answering my question again?" Harry said in a slightly demanding tone, it was the first time that Harry had ever talked to Louis like that and he was shocked at himself. 

He was worried that Louis would be angry at his tone but Louis simply gave him a look of adoration and opened his mouth to answer Harry's question.

"I do want something..." Louis said 

"And what do you want Love?" Harry said, lifting his hand up to softly run his fingers through Louis' hair. 

"The paci, bottle and blanket" Louis said, a blush creeping up his neck. He couldn’t take the embarrassment anymore and hid his face into Harry's chest.

Harry gladly welcomed the embarrassed boy into his arms, he praised and rubbed small circles into the boys back. 

"Thank you for telling me bub, can you tell me exactly which ones you want though?" Harry questioned.

"Blue, everything blue n cute" was the only thing that Louis said, so Harry looked up at the wall and quickly found the set that he thought Louis was talking about. He grabbed it off the wall and showed it to Louis. 

"Is this the one love?" 

"N-no, I want the one with the puppy" Louis mumbled out, looking at the item in Harry's hand with dismay. 

"Okay bubs" Harry said, it didn't take him that long to find the one that Louis was talking about. He had a bit of trouble getting it off the wall though, with Louis buried in his chest and all. He did get it after a couple failed attempts. 

"This is the one with the puppy right?" Harry asked Louis, showing him the set he had found. 

"yes! want this one!" Louis said, his speech a bit jumbled. Harry definitely knew that the boy was feeling rather small at the moment so he quickly walked over to the check out counter to purchase the rather cute set. Harry was happy that the counter was placed in the back too, he knew that Louis would be rather embarrassed if someone he knew recognized him inside the store.

The person behind the counter was a tall guy who seemed to be a couple of years older than both of them. He seemed rather accustomed to everything so he didn’t even bat an eye when he saw the items that they had purchased. The man was nice enough to acknowledge Louis and give him a small smile. Louis was shocked, he couldn't believe that the man was actually being nice to him and not looking at him with disgust. 

Louis gave the man a small smile back and went back to hiding behind Harry's tall frame. The whole ordeal was a short one, and before Louis  even  knew it, they were walking out of the store with the discreet bag clutched tightly in Harry's hand. 

"Thank you" Louis mumbled out quietly, the words being muffled since his face was still pressed into Harry's shirt. 

"No problem boo, I'm happy you told me what you wanted bub. Now do you want to go somewhere private? or are you okay?" Harry questioned Louis, brushing his fingers in the shorter boys hair. 

"Private, please" Louis said, looking up at Harry with soft and vulnerable eyes.

"Okay love, but we can only go for about thirty minutes. I wouldn't want to worry the rest of the boys with our absence. Okay" Harry said, already leading them to a more secluded area. 

Harry and Louis had found a secluded spot in the back of the mall, it was a corner where people rarely passed by. They were both sitting on the floor  facing the wall in front of them with their backs facing any possible passers. Harry's jacket was draped across their backs almost as if to serve as a protective shield. 

Louis couldn't help but let out the occasional giggle out, which was muffled by his thumb that was currently in his mouth. The fact that Harry was actually sitting next to him and making silly faces at him in a crowded mall, while he took a quick mental break was  lovely  and amazing 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not edited) 
> 
> Questions: 
> 
> 1) what did you think? 
> 
> 2) what would you like to see next? 
> 
> 3)*ANY THING YOU WANT*


	22. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello so this is a pretty long chapter! Roughly 3k words, I really hope you enjoy it. I had to rewrite parts of it since half of it got deleted, and yes I did cry about it. Also please don't expect chapters like this all the time, okay.  
> (This was not really edited so please excuse errors!)

 

Louis' pov 

Sometimes I look at Harry and I can't help but think about how lucky I am, and how much I'm loved. I know that not many people are as lucky as I am, and that so many other people's lovers would have abandoned them once they found out such a secret like mine. Hell I know that many other people would be shunned and called disgusting. I'm shocked that I even have Harry in my life in such a way but now Liam is here, and he's so kind and lovely. I have no worries, well I have worries but everything just seems so much better whenever they are around. Those two idiots accept and love me for who I am, they don't care that I cry a lot or beg to watch bubble guppies at the randomest of times. 

They love me

And I love them, Liam knows that I love him but I've never out right said it to him. Sometimes I wonder if he feels left out or out of place in our relationship, I don't want him to feel like that. 

I want him to be happy and I want to be closer to him, maybe even physically too. I don’t know how Harry might react to that news, but it's true. When Liam came into our relationship there wasn't a whole lot of sexual attraction, but now there is and I don't know how to act on it. 

I don't want to ruin our relationship, I want all three of us to be Happy. Though will I really be happy if I don't say anything about this?

"mate? You okay back there?" Niall said from the couch, looking at me with worry clear on his face. It was a shocker that he even noticed me sitting quietly next to him, he just seemed so into the  TV  and out of it.

"yeah" I mumbled, getting up from the couch where I hadn't moved from since we arrived back home. I walked aimlessly out of the den and into the kitchen, no one was there if someone was there it would be terrifying since the rest of the lads stepped back out to get something. 

I think I spaced out because the next thing I know I'm drinking a cup of orange juice in a sippy cup inside of my room. I guess my thoughts were distracting me and I didn't notice what exactly my body was doing. 

I sighed and moved the cold sippy cup around in my hands, while staring up at the ceiling. The ceiling wasn't very interesting and as of right now nothing was very interesting. I've been feeling numb ever since the guys and I left the mall. 

It started after Harry called an end to my little time in the back of the mall and made me a bit more big again. He said that my time was up at that we had to get back to the boys before the began to worry about our sudden disappearance. I honestly highly doubted that they would have come looking for us, or even have noticed if we were missing for a bit longer but I wanted to be good so I went along with everything. 

We were walking back to front, Harry's and my hand wrapped together with goofy grins on our faces. I felt like I was on top of the world till I saw Liam from the distance, he seemed alright at first till he noticed Harry and I walking up. I could see his facial expression just drop when he saw how happy we looked, and I felt my heart breaking at the sight of him being anything less than happy. 

I don't think Harry or the rest of the lads even noticed Liam's sudden dip in mood because as soon as we were close enough Niall yelled. 

"Well look who decided to stop fucking" he followed by laughing, causing Zayn to also fall into a fit of laughter. 

Liam only looked sadder from that point on, even in the car when everyone was cracking jokes and teasing each other, Liam just looked so out of it. 

***

It's been two hours and the TV has consumed me in it’s unfulfilling grasp, and I can't get away from it. It's serving as my distraction, a nice  criminal minds   distraction since all I can think about his how sad Liam looked, and his usually smiley face holding a frown. 

I think it was during season 3 episode 12, when Harry knocked at my door and came in looking at me with worry and curiosity. I didn't need to be worried about, Liam needed to be worried about yet Harry is here worrying about me. 

"Hey bub, are you okay?" He questioned me, sitting at the edge of the bed. Touching the covers that were currently wrapped around my body almost like a cocoon. 

"I'm fine" I said, not even looking away from the TV. They episode was almost over and I really wanted to know what was going to happen. 

"It doesn't seem like it dove..." Harry said softly 

I didn’t reply, I just sat silently watching the TV. The only thing that was actually audible in the room, were the sobs and screams from the people coming from the TV. The air was getting a bit thicker but I think it was suffocating Harry than it was me.

"Babe talk to me, something's obviously on your mind" Harry practically pleaded. 

"Nothing is on my mind, but this episode" I replied back, still refusing to look up at Harry. 

"Look at me babe " Harry said 

"Why should I?" I questioned, watching as the characters moved rapidly across the screen attempting to save as many victims as possible. 

"Because I know how you get Louis. You're trying to avoid talking about the situation and if you look at me you'll spill." Harry said matter of factly 

"Can I please finish my episode in peace?" I said loudly 

"No" and with that Harry turned off the TV, leaving me staring at a once lit television. 

"why did you do that?" I yelled angrily 

"So we can talk" Harry replied back calmly 

"give me the remote" I said, gritting my teeth 

"No" Harry said 

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING REMOTE" I yelled, finally looking at him. My hand out to receive the book. 

Harry didn't say anything, instead he hugged me and sat still. It was then that I started to cry, it wasn't the normal and simple tears streaming down your face crying. No it was the gross sobbing and mascara running down your face kind of crying. 

"Shh it's okay baby, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Harry soothed, rubbing small circles into my lower back.

I couldn't stop crying no matter how hard I tried to, every time I tried more tears just flowed down my face and more sobs wracked through my body. I felt awful and it was as if when I looked at Harry my walls just broke and now all the water was flowing out. Harry always had a way of making me open up. 

I guess I was loud and Harry's constant "shhh's" and "it’s okay baby" were heard clearly through out the whole entire house because footsteps were heard coming close to my door and a timid knock landed softly on my door. 

Luckily Harry beat me to it  before I even worked up the courage to make a garbled reply. 

"Hey um...everything okay right now. We are just working some things out right now. I promise we're good guys. I could use Liams help though, thank you" Harry said softly, not really caring too much about his tone. 

Harry didn't notice my look of panic at the mention of Liam's name and I was actually happy that he didn’t get to see it. 

The door opened, and in slipped in Liam. He assessed the situation for a minute, not taking his eyes off me before closing and locking the door behind him. Niall and Zayn lingered outside the door for a minute before completely walking away to probably talk about the predicament that they were not apart of.

Liam was frowning slightly when he sat next to Harry on my bed. I  don't know if he was angry at me or just sad and that didn't really help the situation. He just looked so sad and also mad at the same time.

"What's wrong boo?" Liam asked, his hand reaching up to my face to wipe away a stray tear. 

I let out a garbled reply and continued to cry, I couldn't answer his question. The room filled with silence that lasted for a while, it was maybe ten minutes later when I felt the bed move a bit and I heard the rustling of a plastic bag. 

"Do you want your new set baby? I know you don't feel very little at the moment but it might help." Liam said, holding up the blue blanket that came with the set. The blanket was rather pretty. 

I nodded my head slowly, I must have looked like a mess. My hair all over the place and tear sliding off my chin with a mixture of snot building up on my top lip. The blanket was draped over my body, replacing the other cover that had fallen off of me during the whole ordeal. The blue blanket was warm and had polka dots with pretty teddy bears. 

The blanket served as a distraction because soon my breathing began to slow down and the tears came less often. The room was silent again and my fingers were brushing through the inside that was made up of faux fur. 

I felt Harry shift a little bit from underneath me and I heard the opening of a packet too. Harry had gotten a baby wipe to clean off my face, and my hands. He was delicate while doing so, and made sure to kiss my cheek after he was done. 

"Can you tell us now what made you cry?" Liam questioned, looking down at me with concern. 

"you" I mumbled out softly, looking directly at Liam.

"wait me? I made you cry?"Liam asked, pointing towards himself with a frown

"Gosh no no, not exactly" I quickly replied, not wanting to make Liam feel worse. 

"Why don't you tell us what you mean baby" Harry said, with a look of confusion etched onto his face. 

I let out a sigh and opened my mouth to let out the words "Ifeltbadaboutearlierandhowyoulookedsosad.ThenIstartedthinkingabouthowmuchiloveyoubothandhowineverwanttoloseanyofyou.thenirealizedthatilikeliamsexualyandifeltbadbecauseidontknowhowharrywouldfeelaboutthat."

"Hey, hey, Louis calm down. Breathe for me" Harry said calmly, placing his hand on my chest.

"Good boy, now why don't you try again but slower so Harry and I can understand.Take your time." Liam said once my breathing was back to normal. I looked up at both of them, and just spoke the truth.

"Well I just started thinking about things earlier because you looked sad, like really sad. I was worried that you thought that maybe I didn't love you, which I do! But then my thoughts started to wonder and I realized that I also like you sexually too. I guess I got really nervous and started to freak out because I didn't know how Harry would react. Plus I didn't want to ruin our relationship, just because of my sexual attraction towards you" I said, my voice getting softer and a blush finding it’s way onto my cheeks. 

"oh" Harry and Liam said 

What does "oh" mean, I thought. Does it mean their disgusted by me? I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just ignored Harry when he came into the room, now my relationship with them is over because of my stupid feeling's that I couldn't control.

My hand went up to my hair and I started to tug softly at it to try and distract myself, I didn't notice that tears had started to fall down my face till I heard Harry and Liam's soft coo's and "baby please don't cry".

I looked up at them through teary eyes, and they looked back at me with worry and sad eyes. 

"Hey, please don't cry baby. I love you too baby, romantically and sexually. You don't have to be upset or embarrassed, it was something that was bound to happen. Hell I think it was pretty obvious that I liked you in the first place when I ran from you a while back." Liam said reassuringly, brushing his fingers through my hair and kissing my cheek.

"And I'm not mad babe, after all we are kind of dating. When Liam joined in on our relationship he joined in on all parts of our relationship and not just one" Harry said, giving me a small smile.

"y-y-you promise you aren't mad" I asked Harry. 

"Nope, not all" Harry said popping the 'p'

"What about you?" I asked, looking towards Liam. 

"I'm not mad baby, just a little upset that you thought I was mad." Liam said 

"How come you looked so sad earlier then?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side and wiggling around in Harry's arms. 

"Gosh, I wasn't upset with you. I was just a little upset that I didn't get to go inside the kink store with you guys. Harry is always buying you stuff and I felt a little bad that I have never brought you anything yet." Liam said, a faint blush rising on his face. 

"oh" I said wide eyed 

"yeah oh" Liam said laughing a bit

"s'not funny!" I whined out 

"oh but it is babe, but hey at least now we are more aware of certain things in our relationship" Harry said, a smirk taking place on his face.

"shhhh" 

"looks like Louis has the hots for one of his boyfriends" Harry said

There, that word "boyfriends". I have two loving boyfriends who love me sexually and romantically. 

"looks like we do Harold" Liam said, sending me a wink 

"hmm should we do something with this new information?" Harry questioned, lifting his hand up to place it under his chin.

"hmm I don't know, maybe later we can do something?" Liam said, his hand going up to stroke his beard thoughtfully. 

"Or we can just do something now" I mumbled under my breath 

"wait what was that? did Louis just say that he wanted to do something now? So soon? and with the rest of the lads downstairs" Harry said, in a fake questioning tone. 

They weren't supposed to hear that .

"I think I heard that too, what do you say Harry? wanna do something risky?" Liam questioned 

"That would be lovely Liam, but let's ask Louis first" Harry said, directing his attention towards me. 

"I guess I'm up to doing something a little risky, but can we please not go too far." I whispered, looking down at my sleeve. 

"We promise" Liam said 

"Promise baby" Harry said 

"good...now let's get this cover off me and lock the door" I said once they reassured me that they wouldn't push me.

Harry scooted out from underneath me, placing me on Liam's lap and walked over to the door to lock it. Liam's lap was pretty damn comfortable too, while Harry was doing that Liam moved the blanket off of me and started to kiss my neck softly. 

His teeth nibbled slightly at my neck, probably leaving tiny marks that I would be proud and ashamed about later. The bed dipped a bit signifying to Liam and I that Harry was back on the bed. Harry didn't waste time and went straight to kissing the other side of my neck leaving me stiff and in a world of bliss. 

I don't know who pushed me down onto the bed first but someone did, and Liam and Harry followed me down. Harry already knew my body well enough to know exactly where to knead and kiss, but Liam didn't know my body as well and was exploring my body slowly. 

I loved that we weren't rushing this moment like a group of horny teenagers, hell they didn't even kiss me yet and they were being a bit shy with their hands too. This wasn't only about sex, no this was about love and sex. I may sound cheesy and it's embarrassing how cheesy I actually sound but it's the truth.

Harry was the first one to get a bit more adventurous and reach down to tweak my right nipple softly through my thin shirt. The pinch caused me to let out a short gasp and release a small moan. Liam was the second one to move on and plant a small kiss onto my lips, I've only kissed Liam once and it was only a small peck. Now was different though, his soft and plump lips were moving with mine in synchronization, it's almost like our lips were meant to touch.

Before I even knew it one of their hands were  traveling  down my boxers.

*** 

"You know we love you right?" Harry said, tracing small patterns onto my naked thigh.

"yes, and I love you guys too" I said, looking at both of them with love. 

We had  finished about an hour ago, we didn't go too far all we did was kiss and get  each other  off. It was still a nice and passionate moment that  has  me blushing every time I think of the way I moaned and how Liam and Harry's face's  scrunched  up in pleasure. 

We were currently laying in my bed in only boxers and the covers lazily thrown over us with the lights dimmed. It was a moment that I couldn't have imagined any different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions! 
> 
> 1) How are you? 
> 
> 2) What would you like to see next?
> 
> 3) Did you like the longer chapter? 
> 
> 4) Did you like the chapter in general ?
> 
> 5) Louis' pov!!
> 
> 6) Break is soon, you'll make it. 
> 
> 7) *any thing you want to ask me?*
> 
> 8) would you like a character ask? I see a decent amount of people doing this, but I have no clue how to format it.


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow! Hello, this is a really short update and a little rushed too. I hope you like it, I just really wanted to squeeze in a tiny update before the end of the year! I started writing and this became sexual, plus I was getting a little bored of writing only little Louis things. The little partof their relationship isn't the only part lol. (not edited)

It was five in the morning when Harry was woken up by the sound of two voices singing along to Christmas songs. Christmas wasn't that far off and Harry and Liam still didn't know what to give Louis. They were supposed to talk about it a couple nights ago but Louis' love confession took the place of that conversation. 

 

Harry stirred a bit and let out a small grumble before opening his Sleepy eyes, right before him standing in front of his bed and facing the TV were Louis and Liam singing quietly. Liam's voice was deeper than Louis' but they made the pairing work out well. Liam taking over all the deeper parts that Louis couldn't reach all that well and Louis taking the higher notes. They sounded beautiful, and Harry didn't want to ruin the song he waited for them to finish silent night  

 

Once Louis hummed out the last note Harry was quick to start applauding, and cheering from the bed. The two in front of the bed were startled by the sudden noise and jumped around to see the grinning curly headed man on the bed. 

 

Louis blushed once he realized that Harry had been watching them sing the whole entire song, but he didn't make the move to hide behind Liam. No instead he hid his face behind his hands and sat down next to Harry on the bed.  

 

"Well that was a very nice way to wake up, thank you guys" Harry hummed out with appreciation. Maybe he didn't want to wake up at five on one of his days off, but this was sure the way he would like to be woken up if he really had to wake up at such a horrible time.  

 

Liam simply smiled and walked to the side of the bed to give Harry a kiss on the cheek, while Louis practically jumped on top of him and planted a bunch of kisses all over his face.  

 

"The rest of the guys and I were planning on making breakfast later on, you wanna join?" Liam mumbled out, climbing into the bed next to Harry and dragging the covers over to cover his body.  

 

"Hmm, yeah I’ll join but later. It's really early and I'm tired" Harry replied with a small yawn, and hugging Louis and Liam into his sides.  

 

"OKay, bu-"  

 

"sleep" Harry said, his eyes already closing, as he fell back asleep. 

 

"What were you gonna tell him lI?" Louis questioned once he realized that the Harry had cut off the shocked man.  

 

"I was gonna ask him about our plans for Christmas but hey, I'll ask him later" Liam sighed while fixing himself in the bed so he could become more comfortable on the large bed.  

 

"Hmm okay Li" Louis said, acknowledging him and also shifting around to make himself more comfortable.  

 

+ 

 

 It was around twelve when Louis woke up to the uncomfortable feeling of Harry's hard on pressed snuggly between his butt cheeks. He looked towards the wall and prayed that Harry would soon move away from his spot between his cheeks. Harry did move, but instead of moving away he moved closer and he was now practically rubbing Louis' hole through his briefs. Louis couldn't help but let out a tiny whine of pleasure which he quickly covered up by placing his hands over his mouth.  

 

"Fuck Lou, yeah right there" Harry mumbled out 

 

"What!?" Louis replied back, shocked since he thought that the green eyed boy was sleeping.  

 

"Yesah, yeah just like that Lou" Harry said a little louder, this time rutting softly against Louis causing him to let out a tiny moan. 

 

That's when Louis had the embarrassing realization that maybe Harry was having a wet dream, the thought alone made Louis blush like a tomato. Louis usually wasn't shy of sexual things but now at this very moment he was super shy and embarrassed, it's not like he was in little space and he didn't understand what was going on. Oh he understood really well, it's just that ever since he confessed his love for Liam and had that sexual "trip" with them he's been feeling a little off. Don't get him wrong he loved the experience, but he just became so insecure and shy about his body and he was worried that the two would leave him. 

 

Liam must have felt the speeding up movements of Harry's hips, because a couple minutes later Liam let out a groan and said "You know I'm fine with you two having sex, cause sex. But come on, I'm in the bed with you guys!" 

 

"SHHHH, he's not awake" Louis shushed  

 

"Oh" Liam said, followed by a bubbly laugh.  

 

Louis was so close to cursing Liam out and asking for his help, but Harry was a bit too quick and bucked his hips a little to roughly into Louis. Louis quickly grabbed for something to hold which just so happened to be Harry's arm, and let out a particularly loud moan.  

 

"oh..." Liam said again 

 

"I swear if you say 'oh' again, I'll never do anything sexual with you again. Get him off me, before I cum" Louis whined, his voice coming out in pants as Harry sped up. When Harry was awake he was usually soft and slow during sex but right now Harry was rough and desperate, his erratic hip movements made him rethink their sex life just a little bit. 

 

 "oh shit, he's really getting into it... isn't he?" Liam said, watching the amusing show unfold before his eyes.  

 

"Liam, Liam Liam Liam Liam, you asshole. Just please, I need to wank this one out" Louis panted out. 

 

That's when Liam finally decided to help and take Harry hands away from the whimpering boys hips. Louis quickly jumped up from the bed and wobbled his way out of his lovers room and into the bathroom.  

 

Harry scrunched his nose up a bit and let out an annoyed sound before opening his eyes.  

  
   
"why'd you wake me up Li, what the fuck" Harry grumbled  

 

"You were practically fucking Louis in your sleep mate " Liam said while laughing. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions: 
> 
> 1) Are you alright with the sexual chapter? 
> 
> 2) What was your fave part?
> 
> 3) what would you like to see next?


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this actually an update? yeah lol! It's been a while and I hope you enjoy this unedited 2k chapter I wrote over the last two days.

After the incident Harry made sure to apologize to Louis for his actions that he had no control over, Louis laughed it off and said that it was no problem and that he actually enjoyed things a little rough on occasion.  

 

That was a couple weeks ago and now they were in the new year, well a full two weeks into the new year and all three boys were sprawled out across the floor in the den watching some movie. None of them even knew what the movie was about, or what the name even was. Harry was the one earlier to lazily reach for the remote, and flip through a couple channels before landing on some movie that looked remotely interesting. 

 

The three had nothing to do, no work, no school, no responsibilities, nothing. Niall and Zayn had escaped the boredom and horrible movie by leaving the house at some hour during the night and they still weren't back. The three though that they were dating now, and honestly Liam thought it was about time. Ever since they met they have been in love with each other, they just never wanted to admit it. Liam was also sure that they also knew that at some point he had also joined in on Harry and Louis' relationship, they weren't exactly trying to hide the fact either.  

 

They had talked things out two Fridays ago, and all three of them agreed that they would not bother trying to hide their relationship, but they would keep certain aspects such as "little Louis" and some other things private. Friday's had become the day that the couple would talk things out about their relationships, no one ever said that it would be, it just slowly became the thing. 

 

Just like their sex life becoming kinkier became a thing, and the presents that Louis got for his birthday and Christmas being used regularly became a thing. Though Louis didn't wear the nappies on a daily, they were sure used regularly. The "toys" that Louis received from the cheeky Irish lad were used pretty often too, and the blindfold that Zayn gave him was also used often too. 

 

"I'm boreeed" Louis whined out suddenly flying his arms through the air.  

 

"Same" Harry said, looking up from the tv and looking towards Liam, as if the tattooed man would solve the problem.  

 

"I'm bored too, what do you expect me to do?" Liam questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"Make things less boring" Louis replied back, a pout forming on his pretty face.  

 

"We could have sex" Harry said absent mindley out of nowhere.  

 

"We just had sex" Liam deadpanned  

 

"True, true. But hear me out, we could have sex again" Harry replied back, a cheeky grin forming on his face. Lately Harry has been more sexual, mostly because Louis hasn't exactly been feeling really little recently so he hasn't had to go into dd mode for a while. 

 

"I'm already limping, let my body heal!" Louis exclaimed, a slight blush forming starting from his neck and going up to his cheeks.  

 

"Okay no sex" Harry agreed.  

 

"we could play a game?" Liam offered  

 

"so cliché Liam, be more original" Louis said, lifting up his hand to examine his nails.  

 

"We could... continue sitting here and do nothing?" Liam said, giving Louis a blank look while doing so.  

 

"Hmmmm, come on be more creative guys. We can build a fort and eat junk food" Louis said happily, getting up from his spot.  

 

"Hmm, alright but not too much junk food or that'll ruin your appetite" Harry said, getting up also and stretching his limbs out, cracking a couple things with an audible crack and pop.  

 

Liam was the last to get up and start moving towards the bedrooms, grabbing a couple sheets and pillows in the process. While Harry and Louis set up the food so it could be brought back to the rooms. Even before all of them started dating, it was always a rule that Liam, Zayn and Niall would set up the fort room while the other two got the food. Today it was just Liam setting up the fort room.  

 

Liam walked into his room and dragged over a couple chairs close to his bed along with a floor fan and heater. He set up the fan, heater and blankets in a safe manner across and on the furniture. One time Niall had rushed through this process and the fort kept on shifting or falling, so now Liam took his time setting things up.  

 

Once Liam was done with that, he got his laptop, charger, pillows, and a couple little things for Louis into the tent. Louis had a habit of getting into his little space or somewhere along the lines of little space whenever they build a fort, so now Liam prepared for it. 

 

The only problem that Liam might face throughout all of this is getting Louis to wear the nappy. Sure he wore them often and he was fine with them, but he always denied the fact that he needed them in certain situation. "Claiming that he was big enough" or that he " won't get little". Which usually ends up with Louis whining that he really needs to go and can’t move, or a puddle on the bed and sheets being washed. Luckily for Louis and the two other boys the accidents have only happened "twice" and under different circumstances.  

 

+ 

 

In the kitchen Harry and Louis were currently making a bit of a mess, but it was manageable and they could clean it up before Liam even found out. It wasn't anything bad, just some chocolate syrup in and on places it shouldn't be. The two had gathered a couple snacks, and drinks. Two were in sippy cups for Louis, not because he was in little space but because he liked to drink out of them and plus they were worry free.  

 

"We have to go to the room now, Liam must be wondering what the hell we are up to" Harry said, cutting Louis' cute giggles short.  

 

"aww, can I bring the syrup with us?" Louis asked 

 

"yeah, now can you grab those snacks over there on the counter behind you while I take the drinks." Harry said, while picking up the many drinks and holding them nonchalantly in his large hands.  

 

"hmm" Louis hummed out, grabbing the snacks and walking out of the kitchen to the bedrooms. Harry smiled from behind him and turned off the light before following the shorter back to the rooms.  

 

Louis got there first and opened Liam's door to reveal the decent sized fort that Liam had built. All the lights were off but there was a glow coming from the tent, so when they were in it, it wouldn't be pitch black.  

 

Liam came out from the back of the tent once he heard the door opening and the sound of Harry and Louis' voices. He had a small smile on his face and it was obvious that he was hiding something behind his back, but since it was dark they couldn't quite tell what it was.  

 

"Hmm, Hi Li" Harry said, already having an idea of what Liam could be hiding behind his back. He didn't mention it though and simply grabbed the extra things from Louis so he could place them neatly inside the tall fort.  

 

Louis was left behind with Liam. 

 

"What are you hiding?" Louis asked skeptically 

 

"I'll tell you if you promise to not through a fit" Liam replied back  

 

"I promise" Louis said, his voice rising towards the end of the sentence as if he was asking a question.  

 

Liam nodded and moved his hand out from behind his back and to his front, inside his hands was a single nappy with bubble guppies on the front.  

 

Louis already started to shake his head before he even opened his mouth.  

 

"I know you're going to say no, but it can't hurt. You know how you get sometimes" Liam coaxed  

 

"Yeah, but I think I know myself well enough to know that I won't get little" Louis said, his voice rising a little to show his annoyance.  

 

"Hmm, I'm not saying that you'll become little. I'm just saying that just in case you get little you should have a bit of...protection." Liam said  

 

"No" Louis replied back, crossing his arms across his chest. He was still in the middle doorway, he hadn't gotten a chance to move away from it. 

 

"Please babe" Liam pleaded  

 

"How about no" Louis said giving Liam a hard glare, and that's when Harry decided to poke his head out of the fort.  

 

"Lou please just wear it, it won't hurt and it's just for precaution so nothing happens. If you get through two movies without an accident you can take it off. Okay?" Harry said, leaning slightly to the left.  

 

"I don't wanna though!" Louis said angrily  

 

"Louis remember when we talked about punishments? I'm sure you do because it was at the very start of our relationship involving this. If you don't I can refresh your memory." Harry warned sternly, sending Liam a quick look signaling that he would inform him about the rules later.  

 

With that warning Louis huffed and reached his hand out for Liam to pass him the nappy.  

 

"Do you want me to help you put these on, love?" Liam questioned, looking at Louis with a soft smile.  

 

"I guess" Louis sighed out, moving away from the door and locking it.  

 

With that Liam walked over to Louis and helped him take off his abnormally tight sweats and underwear, and changed him into the soft and cushiony nappy.  

 

"Thank you" Louis whispered to Liam, before crawling over to the fort and slipping in through the flap.  

 

Liam followed in after, he was met with Louis sitting down in the corner with his legs sprawled across Harry's lap, and Harry typing away on the computer in attempt to find a good movie.  

 

After a couple of minutes Harry finally found one, it was a scary movie but all three of them heard really good reviews on it so they were willing to take the risk.  

 

Throughout the beginning, the three of them positioned themselves comfortably over and under the blankets and pillows that were in the fort. The movie started off great, and they only faced mini scares that caused them to jump a little bit.  

 

It was later, roughly an hour into the movie when the real scares began to happen and things started to get a little rough for Louis. Louis' small whines were heard every so often, and Louis had his head buried into the Harry's sweater with his hand holding Liam's big one. 

 

Harry was trying to soothe the whimpering boy by tracing small circles into his thighs but that only dd so much. Liam had offered to change the movie multiple times, but for some reasons Louis had refused his offers every single time.  

 

"Hawy, movie too scawy" Liam and Harry suddenly heard, and that's when they knew that Louis had slipped into his head space. They were both quick to pause the movie which was close to it's ending, and pay attention to the whining bot before them.  

 

"Is our brave little boy scared" Harry questioned softly, running his hands through Louis's soft and messy hair. Louis didn't reply verbally, instead he nodded his head and released another whine.  

 

"Hmmm, do you want a paci?" Liam asked, looking around for the paci he had placed in the fort earlier.  

 

"Y-yes" Louis replied back, making Harry grin slightly.  

 

Liam quickly gave him the paci that he had finally found, but Louis didn't take it from his hand's like Liam was expecting him to. Instead he opened his mouth slightly, waiting for Liam to pop the paci into his mouth, and Liam did just that after he got over his slight shock. 

 

With that solved, Harry faced the laptop again and went on a search for a safer movie for Louis. After some searching and stumbling on some illegal sites, he finally settled on Nanny McPhee.  

 

Louis made small sounds of happiness whenever he saw the nanny appear on the screen, he even looked up at Harry and Liam every so often with wide eyes whenever something shocking every happened. 

 

Liam and Harry couldn't help but practically coo every time the little did something adorable, many people would find their relationship weird and absurd but it really wasn't. They enjoyed it a lot, and it was relaxing in way. It wasn't like they were harming anyone either, plus they loved to see Louis like this. All small and innocent, it was a personal and special thing that only they got to see.  

 

They were five minutes away when Liam noticed that Louis was squirming a lot in his lap.  

 

"You okay babe?" Liam asked  

 

"I need a change..." Louis said shly  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions
> 
> 1) What did you think about the chapter?
> 
> 2) what was your fave part?
> 
> 3) see what I did here? ;)


	25. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so lately I've noticed a spike in kudu, reads, and suscriptions. I'd like to say thank you to everybody reading this, it's been a bumpy ride. 
> 
> Sadly I don't think this my best chapter, it's unedited but I did try my best.

~a couple days later~ 

 

"Lou, how would you feel about meeting another little" Harry said with his back facing Louis as he mixed the contents in the pan slowly, making sure nothing burned.  

 

"What" Louis said, lifting his head up from his hands that were placed neatly on the cool table.  

 

"I met a another little a couple months back when we first started this Lou, he was  kind and wanted to have a playdate with you. I told him that we could do it in the future, wanted to wait till you were comfortable. I talked to Liam about it already, he thinks it's a really great idea! He wants you to have more little friends." Harry said, turning to look at Louis with a finger in his mouth.  

 

"Oh! Well that seems like fun, what's his name?" Louis questioned, Harry always loved this about Louis. He was always laid back and calm about things, well at least when he was big.  

 

"His name is Brian, and he's really nice. He actually helped me pick out some things for you" Harry answered, leaning back against the counter away from the stove where the food was sizzling away.  

 

"Where'd you meet him?" Louis asked, playing with his fringe a bit.  

 

"I met him at a kink store, and he helped me pick out some of your favorite paci's" Harry replied back with a fond smile on his face.  

 

"He seems pretty cool, so I guess I'll go on a playdate with him! Does he have a daddy or someone? You guys can talk about boring stuff while we play" Louis said with a pleased smirk on his face. It was obvious that he thought he had just made the best comment. 

  

"I think he does actually, so yes maybe Liam and I can talk to him about how boring being big is. We can also talk about our silly little littles. " Harry said with a smile stretching across his face. He walked over to Louis and booped his nose, Louis of course giggled at the action and attempted to swat Harry's hand away but to no avail.  

 

Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss Louis on the lips, and before they knew it they were making out over the island. 

 

It was then the two heard two pairs of feet running over to the kitchen. Harry and Louis didn't bother moving away from each other, they did break the passionate kiss though. Everyone in the house had become immune to their random displays of affection a while ago, well maybe not with Liam.  

 

Niall and Zayn, casually walked into the kitchen and sat down on the chairs beside Louis, behind the island that separated them from Harry. They looked giddily at Harry, and Harry already knew what they wanted.  

 

"The food is almost done" Harry sighed softly, moving away from Louis to go check on the food.  

 

"Good, I'm starving" Niall complained, putting his feet up on the counter.  

 

"Harry, where the fuck is my shirt" Liam yelled from somewhere in the house, causing the others except for Harry to burst into a fit of giggles.  

 

"shit" Harry whispered under his breath, before turning off the stove, covering up the food and walking over to Liam's room.  

 

Once Harry left the kitchen to face the wrath of Liam, Niall and Zayn turned towards Louis and asked him how he was doing.  

 

"I'm doing good, and it looks like you two are doing good since you're shagging" Louis replied back cooly, he couldn’t take it anymore and he just had to include that comment.  

 

With that Niall blushed softly and hid his face into Zayn's shirt, Zayn didn't look at all phased though. In all honesty Zayn knew that they wouldn't have to come out to Louis about their relationship, he knew that Louis would just know. 

 

"Yeah I figured you were doing good since you now also have Liam to fuck you" Zayn replied with a smirk.  

 

"Touche" Louis replied back, with a smirk equal to Zayn's.  

 

"So how'd you find out?" Zayn asked, moving Niall away from his shirt and instead into his lap which only made the Irish boy whine with embarrassment much to the two other's amusement.  

 

"You guys were so fucking obvious, it was actually pittiful" Louis replied back, looking at the couple with pure amusement.  

 

"I guess we could have tried better to hide it, but hey in my defense you guys should make sure that no one is in the house whenever you want to have sex or you want to become... little" Zayn said softly, sending Louis a small smile of reassurance to signal that he was fine with everything. 

 

As soon as those words came out of Zayn's mouth Louis froze, and his mouth dropped open in shock. He didn’t know what to say, hell he didn't even know what to do all he knew was that he felt tears forming.  

 

Niall who had lifted his head up to watch out for Louis' reaction quickly noticed the tears forming and climbed off Zayn's lap.  

 

"Hey don't cry bug, it's okay! Zayn just sucks at sugar coating things sometimes"  Niall soothed wrapping his arms around Louis. 

 

"You w-weren't supposed to find out " Louis whined out still looking at the two in shock, it was then that Zayn stood up and pulled Louis into his lap, and Niall into his side.  

 

"Hey babe, don't cry it's okay. Niall and I don't think any different of you, we still love you" Zayn whispered into Louis' ear, his scruff brushing Louis' face every so often.  

 

"You don't think I'm w-weird?" Louis questioned, twiddling his fingers a bit in his lap.  

 

"No! we would never think that you were weird. If it makes you feel any better you're not the only one who's into something different..." Niall said, his voice getting softer as he spoke.  

 

With that Louis stopped crying and looked over to Niall, his curiosity getting the best of him.  

 

"What is it?" He questioned, squirming a bit in Zayn's lap. Zayn should have been shocked with how well this was going, but it was Louis they were talking about.  

 

"I'll tell you later" Niall giggled out 

 

++   
 

"okay so you're telling me that, you three don't do this"Little" thing sexually, right? Zayn confirmed, looking towards the three across from him on the floor in the den.  

 

"Yeah" Harry said, running his fingers up and down Louis' back.  

 

"cool" Niall said, nodding his head.  

 

"and Louis uses pacifiers?" Zayn confirmed  

 

"Yeah, and occasionally diapers" Liam interjected, causing Louis to blush a deep red and turn his head away from the two. 

 

"and you two are dating?" Harry said calmly   
 

"Yeah" Niall replied back blushing, it was almost as if today was the day that Louis and Niall would blush the life out of themselves. 

   
"Okay not that that's out of the way, Niall you gotta tell me now" Louis interjected, practically bouncing in Harry's lap. He was happy to finally get the attention away from himself, they would all figure things out a later day. Harry let out a small moan and attempted to still Louis in his lap but Louis wasn't having it.  

 

"Lou babe, still p-please" Harry croaked out, and with that Louis stopped now understanding what he was doing.  

 

"Sorry dh!" Louis said quickly, kissing his cheek. 

 

Louis looked back towards the two opposite from him, Zayn was smirking and Niall was laughing. It was a funny sight to see, Harry had a tendency to scrunch up his face in the cutest way whenever he was being pleasured. One might say that what Louis did would have been painful for Harry, but maybe Harry likes a bit of pain.  

 

"It’s only fair that you tell them, babe" Zayn said, after a few beats of silence  

 

"Can I just tell Louis?" Niall asked Zayn, not wanting to tell everyone his business.  

 

"sure but at some point you have to tell the others" Zayn replied, the two were casually having a conversation in front of the other three who were practically breathing heavily.  

 

With that Niall stood up from the floor and reached his hand to grab Louis', Louis gave Niall his hand and stood up next to him. Louis blew the boys a quick kiss as the left the den to go to Niall's room. When they reached Niall's room, Niall opened the door and shoved Louis into it before closing and locking the door behind him.  

 

Louis walked over to the bed, sat down and kicked off his shoes waiting for Niall to do the same.  

 

"So you promise that you won't hate me for this?" Niall said, once he was seated next to Louis.  

 

"Gosh Ni, you just found out that I'm a little and that I'm also a little. I won't hate you man" Louis reassured.  

 

"okay here it goes..." Niall said  

 

"okay, now spill" Louis said impatiently  

 

"I'm a pet" Niall whispered 

   
"oh.."   
 

"you see you hate me!"  

 

"hey hey I don't hate you, just a little shocked that's all"    
 

"You're shocked cause I'm weird"   
   
"Now you sound like me, remember you're the one who told me that I wasn't. Hey if it makes you feel a little better, I'm interested in pet play, well in a nonsexual sense..." Louis said, wrapping his arms around his friend.  

 

"really?" Niall said curiously  

 

"Hmmmm"  

 

"okay good, and if it makes you feel any better about earlier... I'm interested in little things. Zayn just doesn't know though, please don't tell him!" Niall said, panic seeping into his voice.  

 

Louis giggled and just shook his head in glee, he couldn't believe that his friend was a pet and a little. He was just so overwhelmed with joy and he tackled Niall onto the bed.  

   
"Think about how cool this will be! We can be pets and littlle's together! You can teach me the ropes of being a pet and I can teach you the ropes of being a little, not that there are ropes, but still! We can play together and do whatever !" Louis rambled, causing Niall to smile back.  

 

Niall now had his adorable and nerdy best friend to play with him and he couldn't be happier. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions
> 
> 1) how's school? 
> 
> 2) What did you think about this chapter? 
> 
> 3) what would you like to see next?
> 
> 4) What ship would you like to see, and what ship would you like to never see again? 
> 
> 5) comment what you like


	26. The end :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me. So this is the end, hopefully you guys don't think it's too sudden. My interest, and motivation for this story is not the same any more so I though this was the perfect spot to end at. This isn't edited, someday I do plan on going through this story, and editing everything. It's been a whole year, and I would like to thank everyone who has been here from the start, and have commented on almost every chapter. This has been an experience, as this is my first completed story. Yes you read that right! My first completed story. Hopefully you enjoyed this, as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Also, I have created another pseudo named "babelove", I will be posting things under that name soon.

_\+ one year later +_  

 

Louis don't touch that! You can hurt yourself. Niall don't you dare think about chasing after the cat!" Harry yelled at the two who were causing mischief as usual. Most people would think that after roughly two years of doing this, Harry would get used to how much trouble Niall, and Louis could do in under an hour but Harry begged to differ.  

 

Liam was currently working his normal nine to five shift, and Zayn was doing some freelance work god knows where. With the two of them out, that left Harry alone with the terrible two who refused to sit still. Louis was reaching out for a knife, while Niall was preparing to pounce on the small kitten they had gotten a month ago.  

 

Now normally this wouldn't be an issue if they weren't in their headspace, but at the moment they were deep enough to cause trouble. Harry quickly latched onto Niall's black collar, and tugged softly to signal to him that he needed to move. Niall let out a small whine at the thought of upsetting Harry once he realized that he had disobeyed him, but made sure to follow him.  

 

With Niall trailing behind him, Harry walked swiftly over to Louis who was giggling, and reaching for the knife from his seat. Louis didn’t have a high chair, when a Harry brought up the idea to him he quickly shut it down. Louis had made it known that he only wanted simple things, and not anything furniture related. Same things with Niall, he also didn't want anything but accessories like a pup hood and a collar. 

 

Harry quickly picked Louis up and tapped his nose saying a firm "no" along with it. Harry had started doing that as a form of warning a while ago, he was introduced to the technique when he brought Louis over to the park to have a playdate with Brian. Brian's caregiver who he Harry is now very close to, taught him the technique when Louis refused to eat his grapes. It was a harmless little trick that surprisingly worked. 

 

Once Harry had both Louis and Niall under control he walked over to the couch with them both in hand, and sat down. He placed Louis in his lap, and patted the seat next to him for Niall to climb up.  

 

"Okay, you guys need to calm down a bit. It's just me, and not any of the other lads. I can't handle the two of you running a muck... I would take you guys out to blow some steam, but  it's raining pretty hard..." Harry said and with that Niall nodded, and rested his head on the free side Harry's lap. Louis on the other hand, simply gave Harry a nod of understanding and went to play with Niall's hood.  

 

"Good, now we still have a about three hours before Liam comes home. What do you guy's wanna do?" Harry said, releasing a small sigh as he ran his fingers through Niall's soft hair. He always loved sitting around with the two, since he doesn't work as many hours as Liam and Zayn anymore he's had a whole lot more free time to spend with them. Especially since the two were messy with jobs, and only kept jobs for max five months.  

 

"I don't know, how about you pick?" Louis said, his voice getting a bit deeper signaling that he was coming out of his headspace. Over the course of the yeah, figuring out when Louis was coming out of his headspace became a lot easier. It just took some practice, and looking for even the tiniest clues. 

 

"How about a game? We can play fetch" Harry said  

 

"Last time we played fetch in the house Liam yelled at us" Niall said softly, reaching up to take off his pup hood. He placed the hood on the floor next to the couch, but he left his collar on.  

 

"True, how about we...wow guys I really don't know what we should do. Aha, I fed you guys already, you guys took showers, and there is nothing on tv..." Harry replied back, after sitting in silence and pondering.  

 

"I think we've finished everything" Louis said, looking up at Harry with a smile.  

 

"I think so too, mate" Niall said followed by a loud laugh.  

 

"Oh wait, no no not everything!" Harry said suddenly, moving around a bit to tell the boys to get off of him. Once the two did, very confused by how Harry was acting. Harry stood up from the couch and practically sprinted towards the rooms, his long hair bouncing a bit as he did so.  

 

"Harry needs to cut his hair" Niall said once he couldn't see Harry anymore.  

 

"No he does not, leave his hair alone" Louis said, turning towards Niall who was shirtless and only wearing sweatpants.  

 

" You're just saying that because you like to pull on it during sex" Niall replied back cheekily, poking Louis' side with his finger.  

 

Louis just sent tiny glares in Niall's direction, and tugged a bit at the thin material that was considered a shirt. Before Niall could say another comment, Harry came back sprinting with a small journal in his hands. The sound of his large feet hitting the house, and small puffs of air filled the silence.  

 

"L-Louis, your d-diary" Harry said once he was in front of them, one hand was on his knee supporting him, and the other hand was extended with the journal and a pen.  

 

"Why are you giving me my journal, babe?" Louis said, now that he was fully out of his headspace due to Niall's comment.  

 

"You gotta write the ending" Harry said, looking up with a tired smile. The distance from the room to the den was greater, since they had moved out of their tiny ranch to an even bigger ranch with an even bigger backyard a couple months ago. Actually they got the kitten, the same day they moved in.  

 

"Oh" Louis said, a shocked expression on his face.  

 

"Come on take the Journal Louis, write the ending" Niall said, a smile forming on his face.  

   
"O-okay, this is it" Louis said, taking the Journal and pen from Harry's hand.  

 

_Dear_ _Diary,_  

 

_I guess this is the end, gosh it's been so long. I remember writing in you a year and a half ago, I was complaining about how I couldn't go into my headspace. Fuck look at me now, going in, and out of my headspace all the time, hell I JUST came out of my headspace a couple minutes ago._  

 

_It's been a bumpy road, and I don't think I need you anymore... I've written all the important moments of my Journey as a little, and becoming happy. I'm young, but at the moment I couldn't wish for anything else. Maybe in the future I'll start a new Journal to write about that time period, but for now I'm good. Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall all support me and love me. We all live in a beautiful house together, and gosh Zayn, and Niall plan on adopting soon. I don't even know how to handle all of this, everything is just so perfect, I'm most likely speaking gibberish now but fuck I'm just so happy._  

 

_I remember how upset I was, a couple days before my playdate with Brian... I thought that I was disgusting for being a little. Luckily everybody calmed me down, and encouraged me. Here I'll show you a bit of what happened._  

 

_" It's bad right? not good, we shouldn’t be doing this. This is disgusting" Louis cried out in a panic_  

_"No no, baby listen to me. it’s okay, you're not hurting anyone. This is just about you, Liam and me. No one else"_  

_"He's right boo, plus a bunch of other people do this too.."_  

_Louis was sitting in a bunch on the bed, snot dripping from his nose and tears dribbling off his chin._  

_"Not good, not good"_  

_"It’s fine baby, shh. How about you take a little break? Don't you wanna be calm and take a break from big stuff?"_  

_"I wanna take a break but it's bad. I can't"_  

_"Baby, just let it happen"_  

 

_That was such an embarrassing moment, but I've grown from that moment. I've actually grown to the point of embracing my puppy side, though it only comes out when I'm playing with Ni, it's still nice._  

 

_I keep on forgetting to mention Liam and Zayn in my diary entries, well I'll say that I am very much In love with Liam. He's such an adorable dork, he can be a bit strict though, I understand that he only wants the best for me though. Liam has grown a lot from just being the "extra" in our relationship, he takes a lot of control while still being a pouty nerd. Now Zayn...he's actually working a lot of freelance jobs, he didn't like his office job all that much. He's making more money now, and that's a good thing, because he's making more money doing what he loves. Niall and him have had their ups and downs, sadly once of their down got so bad that Harry and Liam and to intervene. I occasionally make a joke about " Gotta zayning", I usually get a spanking or a time out for it. I do it just for that reason, what can I say... I'm a bit of a brat ;) ._  

 

_Now Niall, is still the lovable Irish that he always has been. I like to joke that he has no character development, and that if someone were to write a story he would be that boring character. He usually says that Zayn would be the boring character, and I can actually see that. At the same time I think Zayn would just be that mysterious character you never hear about till the end of the book. Almost as if the author had no clue how to write his character, and was like "shit, gotta add a character" ._  

 

_Moving onto Harry!! Harry is a fucking loser!!! Okay no he isn't (Harry made me write that, between is a fucking loser...I still love him though!). Harry has been the so amazing to me, I have to admit that I might not be here writing this if it wasn't for Harry. The reason being, he literally shoved the journal into my hands, and because he loved, and cherished me from the start. If it wasn't for Harry the dork I might still be struggling to get into my headspace._  

 

_Ohh now talking about my headspace, I have to say that I really  like Bubble guppies, lilo and stitch, candy, paci's, milk, and soup!_  

 

_Niall is complaining that I didn't mention his headspace... Niall likes treats, head scritches, and play time. That's it, sorry mate, but this is my Journal and yeah._  

 

_Any way I think that's all I have to say!_  

 

_Bye._  

 

_Love Louis <3_ 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions:
> 
> 1) What did you think? 
> 
> 2) Do you guys have any writing prompts for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Question: What would you like me to write ?


End file.
